Learning to Love
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Six month after Ben's coronation the unthinkable happens; however a chance meeting might be Ben's and Mal's salvation after all. Short and sweet I know but I didn't want to give too much away. MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story is something that I have been sitting on for a few months - since January if not longer (I can't really remember TBH). The reason why this hasn't been posted before now is that I couldn't settle on this plot it didn't feel right and I didn't want to start it if I didn't feel completely confident that I could make it a story that we all could enjoy. So in May I sat down and I looked over this plot and I can now say that I am happy with it - it is a little bit different to what I initially planned. After this I was hit with a lot of things to do - within connection to stories on this page and in life. Then I hit the stumbling block of the fact that I couldn't get this chapter started; the writers out there will empathise when I say some times you need to wait on chapters and they eventually find their way to you. Sorry for the waffle but I thought I better explain myself. So without further ado - here is 'Learning to Love' I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As me and Evie entered Happily Ever After the loud music hit me and I suddenly started to feel the vibe; I quickly glanced around the room and I noticed that the room was packed. I turned to look at Evie and she started to wave her arms in the air slightly as she started to bob to the beat for the loud and very fast music. I started to walk towards the bar and I heard someone scream and when I turned around I noticed a very excited looking Jane running towards me.

 **"MAL!"** she screamed and she pulled me into a tight hug.

 **"JANE!"** I called over her shoulder. Me and Jane then awkwardly started to rock side to side slightly for a few seconds and we continued to hug. The rest of our group had been out drinking a little bit longer than me and Evie and I could tell that Jane was already between tipsy and drunk.

"What took you both so long?" I heard Jane attempt to shout over the loud music as she pulled away.

"Many clothes changes!" I called back into her right ear. I threw Evie a look and I watched as she stuck her tongue out at me so she must have known that I was commenting on the many clothes changes that she made both me and her go through. I don't know why but I didn't expect anything different really; since we came to Auradon Evie wouldn't leave or let me leave our college dorm unless we looked Evie approved. Sometimes it was a good thing; but when you wanted to go out it could get a little bit annoying but Evie was my sister and I knew that she was doing it in my best interests.

"We just need to get drinks!" I shouted.

"Ok!" Jane replied as she wrapped her left arm around my shoulders.

"We are sat over there!" she shouted and she pointed to a table not very far away from us and I looked over and saw Lonnie, Jordan and Freddie all talking amongst themselves.

"Ok!" I called back.

"We will be over in a moment!" I advised.

"Ok!" Jane nodded at me and I watched as Jane quickly pulled Evie into a hug before she turned and started running towards the others - leaving me and Evie to go and get our drinks to get our night out started.

* * *

Three hours had passed and a lot of drinks flowed and to say I was tipsy was an understatement. We were all dancing on the dancefloor and I quickly told Evie that I was going to go to the toilet; as we were not too far away from the toilets I didn't think that it was too much of a problem to go alone. I started to stumble my way towards the female toilets but I stopped when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Mal!" the voice said. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock. What was he doing here? I hadn't seen him for a least a year! I don't know how I feel about this.

"Ben!" I called and I took a step closer to him so I could hear him speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused; as far as I was aware the King of Auradon didn't come to places like this.

"I'm out with friends!" he called into my right ear so I could hear him over the music.

"Ok!" I replied.

"Who you out with?" I wondered.

"Chad and Az!" he advised.

"I see!" I noted over the loud music.

"Are you having a good night?" I asked after a few seconds of us looking at each other. I couldn't get over how awkward things were between me and Ben; I always thought that we could be friends. But I never sensed that we would be like this; you could actually cut the tension with a knife.

"Yeah" he nodded as he moved closer so we wouldn't need to shout as much at each other.

"Are you?" he asked as he fidgeted nervously with the rings on his left hand.

"Yeah" I slurred.

"So how have you been?" he asked into my ear and I bit down on my bottom lip. I valued the fact that he was making time to talk to me; but the awkwardness was now unsettling me. I know that I hurt Ben breaking up with him two years ago and to be honest I knew that we would drift apart. Yes I always felt something for Ben but after dating him for six months I didn't know whether I could be the girl that he needed. At the time I remember doubting myself a lot and even though Ben wanted to talk more about it and fight for us I couldn't bring myself to let him. Ben deserved a whole lot more - especially someone who knew how to love him back and was more perfect that I could ever be for him.

"Fine, very busy with work and college" I explained.

"Oh" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened.

"So where do you work?" he enquired.

"In an art gallery" I advised as I stumbled slightly.

"I see" Ben noted as he nodded.

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" I answered. I just wanted the ground to swallow me up and take me now - could this be any more awkward?

"I don't need to ask how work is for you-" I started.

"I already know" I added as I pursed my lips together. Of course I knew how Ben's work was; he was always busy. When we were together we struggled at times to find time for each other - which I think was another reason for our breakup.

"Yeah; very busy" he advised. My mind then started to spitefully remind me that a year after our break up he had started dating Rapunzel's daughter for a short while; yes this hurt me but I knew that I needed to move on. Yes it didn't look like it had worked out as they only had a few dates together but this just proved that I wasn't right for Ben; he needed a princess not a girl from the Isle.

"Well it's been nice speaking to you" I advised after we had been staring at each other for a few seconds again.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Maybe we could catch up some time?" he suggested hopefully.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Maybe" I added as I nodded.

"Well you still have my number" he advised happily. He seemed very happy at the fact that I might text him; maybe I should make a point of doing this - just maybe.

"Yeah, I'll text you" I confirmed.

"I'll look forward to it" he replied before he quickly turned and walked away from me. I stared after him for a few seconds before I was brought back to Auradon by Evie quickly hugging me.

"What was all that about?" She shouted into my ear.

"He just wanted to say hello I guess!" I called back.

"Did he say anything else?" she asked. Evie knew the full situation between me and Ben; in fact she knew a lot more than anyone else - so she would know that speaking to Ben would affect me in some way.

"That maybe we should catch up some time" I confessed.

"Oooooh" she said before she giggled.

"E!" I snapped.

"Stop it!" I warned her as we both walked into the female toilets together - thankfully they were empty.

"Me and Ben have already proved that we should only be friends-" I started to explain.

"I don't think we could ever be more than that; I'm an Isle girl. He needs a princess" I finished as I looked back at her.

"Well you know my thoughts on that" Evie said and I watched as she started to check her make up in the mirror.

"Yeah" I replied as I walked into one of the toilet cubicles. As I sat down on to the toilet my mind started to replay my conversation with Ben; I still felt unsettled about it but surely texting him wasn't going to be that much of a problem - should it?

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I can't believe that I have seen Mal after all these years; she looked even more beautiful if that was even possible. I wished things could have worked with me and her; in all honesty I will always have feelings for Mal. I always did from the moment that I met her; but after dating for six months Mal told me that she didn't think that she was right for me and she broke up with me. I tried to talk to her about this but I never really got an explanation of how she was really feeling; and as time went on we drifted apart. Maybe seeing Mal tonight could be a good omen - should I really act upon on this? Even if I got to build a better friendship with Mal - that was a good thing right?

"Dude!" Chad said as he playfully shoved my right shoulder.

"Sorry what?" I asked as I stopped staring into space and I looked at Chad and Az.

"What has got into you?" Az slurred as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. I chuckled; I didn't do this very often but I knew that I didn't want to be drunk. I knew that I was tipsy but I wanted to have a clear enough head for tomorrow. Now I had seen Mal I was going to want to think about whether I could establish anything with her - I had missed spending time with her. I just hoped that I wasn't over stepping the mark!

"He's just seen Mal" Chad sang as he shoved me again.

"Stop it Chad" I warned him.

"Well I'm not lying, I saw you with her" he said and he put both of his hands out in front of him to defend himself.

"Yes well-" I started but stopped when I noticed that Mal and Evie had left the woman's toilets and they started to make their way back to Jane, Lonnie, Jordan and Freddie.

"Chad you know what happened between me and Mal last time" I stated bluntly as I tore my eyes away from Mal and looked at Chad.

"I think she only wants to be friends" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together. Yes this might be a reality but I could always hope - but saying that I hadn't spoken to Mal in ages. For all I knew she could be very involved with someone. This thought killed me but I had to prepare myself for this reality.

"Well you never know" Az said as he slapped the top of my right arm before he pulled his arm back.

"Go and get her?" Chad suggested with a smug grin.

"Chad just leave it will you!" I warned him again as I looked over to Mal and I noticed that she was now on the dancefloor dancing with Lonnie. I pursed my lips together as my mind started to spitefully start to wonder what could have been between me and Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while since we last visited this story. But I have had a lot going on with extended sick from work and trying to concentrate on my main tour and two other stories to get them completed. I know you guys are probably getting sick of the excuses but I can only write as quick as I can. Also content warning for swearing and suggested themes. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Since bumping into Ben the next couple of hours went over quick but they felt strange. Every time I looked in Ben's direction he would quickly and awkwardly look away from me. I didn't know how I felt about Ben being here; things ended awkwardly for us when we broke up. However I tried to put this to the back of my mind and enjoy the rest of my night; so I danced around with the girls and the drinks flowed. It wasn't very long before I was tipsy heading towards merry; and I was dancing like an idiot with Evie on the dancefloor.

"Oi!" a voice shouted as they shoved me and I turned around to see a very drunk and angry blonde haired girl glaring at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" I asked hoping that she knocked me by accident; however looking at her tense presentation I started to doubt this.

"You are!" she snapped before she quickly slapped me across the face causing my head to swing to the right.

"What the fuck?" I said as I looked up at her. Evie went to step forward but I shook my head at her; I could deal with this on my own. I didn't need anyone to fight my battles.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" I asked darkly as I stepped closer to her.

"Well if you must know-" she stated as she threw all of her weight onto her left foot.

"You slept with my boyfriend last week" she accused.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked as I tried to remember who I spent the night with last week.

"Oh, you mean Bobby?" I asked as I remembered the cute and very sweet guy that I spent the whole weekend with last week.

"Yes!" she snarled.

"So you don't even deny it!" she growled as she balled her fists up.

"No" I stated; as I didn't see any point of hiding this from her.

"But before you lunge at me-" I started as I put both hands in front of me to defend myself.

"He told me that he was single" I advised.

"Lies!" she screeched.

"If I knew that he was involved with someone-" I continued.

"I wouldn't have gone anywhere near him; I know I am a VK. But please give me some credit" I advised.

"I don't believe you!" she remarked.

"And I am going to teach you a lesson, you boyfriend stealing bitch!" she warned me and she picked up a nearby glass bottle. I tried to move out of the way but she was a little bit quicker than me and she managed to smash the bottle off the top of my head. I winced in pain and put my hands to the top of my head; I then heard screams around me then felt a force abruptly push me to the floor as the girl jumped at me and knocked me to the floor. I felt her right fist collide with my face and I quickly started to fight back and managed to get her off me. I went to go and hit her but I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up off her. I heard her scream and when I threw my head back I noticed that she was also being carried out by another bouncer.

The cold air quickly hit me and I felt myself getting settled onto the floor. I looked up and I watched as the bouncer glared at me before he went to stand back in his place by the main door. I sighed; I knew that I couldn't go back in now; fingers crossed Evie and the others would come out and find me. I turned and walked up to the metal bench not so far away from the club entrance. However my stomach fluttered in panic when I noticed that the same girl who has just assaulted me had followed me to the bench and she was currently glaring at me.

"Look-" I started as I put both of my hands out in front of me to defend myself again. I was telling her the truth; if I knew that Bobby had a girlfriend then I wouldn't have spent last weekend with him. I hated the fact that I had been his 'bit on the side'. I didn't want to be anyone's second option; and if I ever saw him again I would make sure that he knew this.

"I'm sorry but I really didn't know that he was with someone; he really did tell me that he was single" I explained again hoping that it wasn't going to go back into another fight. However to my surprise she burst out into tears before she dropped harshly onto the bench next to me.

"I am getting so sick of him doing this to me" she sobbed as she wiped her eyes.

"He's a prick by the looks of it" I noted.

"Yep" she agreed.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked hoping that I hadn't just ruined a long term relationship.

"Two years; and I know that he has cheated on me at least four times. Including you-" she said which made my stomach plummet. Thankfully I wasn't the only one; but this made it worse!

"I said I was sorry" I repeated.

"I don't think I can blame you" she sniffed.

"His stupid games" she muttered.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I'm sorry for hitting you on the head; I just saw red" she apologised. I decided to forgive her and not make a big deal out of this; it was bad enough for her without her getting arrested for assault. If she did it again then it would be another thing.

"I love him so much and he treats me so badly!" She cried as she drunkenly threw her head back.

"Yeah" I answered as I didn't really know what to say to her.

"And you deserve so much better" I added.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked as she wiped her nose on the back of her right hand.

"I have changed over a new leaf" I stated.

"I won't lie; I am annoyed. But I can see why you did it" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Thank you" she smiled meekly.

"I think I need to go and find my boyfriend" she stated darkly as she balled her fists together. I really didn't want to be Bobby when she found him; I dread to think what she was going to do with him.

"What are you going to do?" I enquired.

"I'm ending things" she answered as she looked at me.

"I warned him last time" she advised.

"Ok" I nodded and I watched as she quickly stood up and walked away from me. I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my mouth. All I wanted was a quiet life; find someone who wanted to be with me for me. I was starting to get sick of all the drama. However before I could get lost in my daydream I froze when I heard a very familiar voice say my name.

"Yes Ben" I said as I looked up and watched as a very concerned Ben was walking in my direction.

"What happened there?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"Go and enjoy the rest of your night" I stated as I nodded back to the club. Ben didn't need to get involved in this mess; yes I probably would always be a good friend to him but he really didn't need to get involved in the car crash that was my life.

"No" he quickly answered as he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you like this" he added as he moved closer to me. I looked over to the entrance and I noticed that Evie, Jane and Lonnie had now left the club and they were looking for me. I then saw their eyes widen in shock when they saw that Ben was with me.

"Mal you are bleeding" I heard Ben say which made me look back up at him.

"I know I am" I stated.

"Why did she hit you?" he questioned.

"Where has she gone? She needs to be arrested" he stated and he started to look around to see if he could see my attacker.

"Ben please" I whined.

"I have sorted it; everything is fine" I stated as I noted that I don't think I should tell Ben why I was assaulted. I knew that he would probably not like it; and it would make things awkward between it. It was awkward enough as it is!

"Mal she didn't hit you for no reason" Ben returned sternly.

"Ben-" I started.

"I don't want to talk about it" I advised. I hated how this situation was making me feel; and I felt even worse that Ben was witnessing it. If he had any sense about him he would walk away and keep walking.

"Go back to the others; they will be worrying about you" I stated hoping that this would get him to leave me. Part of me wanted him to stay but I knew that this wasn't fair on him; even though we were friends who hadn't seen each other in such a long time.

"No" he answered shaking his head.

"I want to make sure that you are ok" he offered.

"I'm ok" I said hoping that this would reassure him; yes my head was hurting and I knew that tomorrow it was probably going to be worse. But right now my main concern was to make sure the Ben wasn't worrying about me too much.

"Mal you need to go to hospital" he stated.

"No I'm not going to hospital" I slurred.

"It's not your choice" he said and I watched as he nodded at someone who I knew had to be one of his body guards.

"I think it is" I laughed.

"Mal you are drunk and you have a head injury; you need to be looked at" he stated.

"Well I will go tomorrow" I promised meekly.

"No Mal" he urged.

"Please?" he begged.

"Mal there you are" Evie said innocently.

"Oh Mal not again" she sighed.

"Again?" Ben repeated which made me sigh as well. I really didn't want Ben to think that this was a thing that happened frequently; even thought that this was becoming the case recently.

"We need to get you to hospital" Evie stated.

"Not you as well" I whined.

"Mal I don't think you realise how bad it is" Evie countered.

"I just want to go home" I pouted.

"No" Evie and Ben said together; which made me look from Ben to Evie and back to Ben again.

"I can take you" he offered and I threw a worried look to Evie. Me and Ben hadn't had any time alone since our break up; I didn't know how I felt about this. Would he question me on why I broke up with him? Or did he think that he was just being a good friend to me?

"You don't need to do that" I said nervously as I pulled my legs closer to me.

"I'll see you at home M" Evie said making the decision for me.

"Evie" I muttered.

"Mal try not to be a stubborn patient" she teased.

"Some things never change then?" Ben smiled at Evie.

"No Ben" Evie smiled back.

"It's been nice seeing you; even though it was briefly" she stated. She then threw me a look which told me that she would want to talk about everything that has happened and what was about to happen tomorrow.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"We will need to get everyone together some time" he smiled.

"Yes we will" Evie replied and it made me think that Ben's offer earlier on tonight might have just been generic. By the looks of it he didn't want to spend any time with me; he was only taking me to hospital as he felt that it was his gentlemanly duty.

"Come on Mal" Ben said as his limo pulled up.

"Ben you really don't need to do this" I whined.

"Yes I do Mal" he said.

"I know we haven't seen each other for quite a long time; but I still care about you" he said sincerely and I couldn't stop myself smiling at him. Yes I would always care about Ben; I knew that I would never get over him really. But he deserved someone so much better than me; he needed someone with the right upbringing and background. I knew that he would always disagree with me; but this is how things had to be.

"I care about you too" I replied as I stood up. I watched as a large grin spread across his face as he wrapped his right arm around my waist and he guided me to his limo. He opened the door and we both slowly and carefully climbed in.

I felt my head start to spin as I heard Ben tell Dawson, his driver, to go to Auradon General. I looked out of the window and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. As I started to watch Auradon Central City move away from us I started to feel very unsettled. I didn't really know how to feel about the fact that I was currently on my own with the love of my life in the first time in over a year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know we haven't seen anything on this chapter since July and I can only apologise for this. As you can see I have been trying to get the stories that are close to completion finished so now I can start working on this story once again. I have managed to do the first drafts for the majority of this story; so fingers crossed we can quickly continue this journey together. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

We arrived at Auradon General not long after and to be fair I didn't have to wait for very long. However I put this down to the fact that I was with Ben; I also couldn't escape the confused looks that were thrown in our direction. I knew what was going through the hospital staff's minds - were we getting back together?

I quickly pushed this thought away as a blonde haired, green eyed, slim nurse called my name. Ben followed me into the side room before I could protest; however as an afterthought I didn't mind. I knew that he was acting in my best interests; and strangely this didn't bother me.

After having ten stitches in my head and been warned of the side effects I was allowed to go home. I couldn't help but sigh in relief; I had this unnerving feeling in my stomach that they were going to get me to stay. And with Ben being with me; I highly doubted that he would let me leave.

All the way through my time at hospital with Ben it was confusing to me; yes I know that I was also tipsy as well so I know this was making me overthink things. But I couldn't get over how easy it was to be around Ben; saying that it always was. I had always imagined in my mind that things would be awkward due to the fact as soon as I broke up with him I tried to make sure that I disappeared from his life. I know this is a stupid thought; but he needed someone better than me. Someone who could give him what he needs; I am a girl from the Isle. He shouldn't want anything to do with me; and it was catching me off guard that he would willingly want to spend time with me now.

* * *

"Thanks Ben" I said as we both walked out of Auradon General.

"You didn't need to come with me" I stated as he turned and looked down at me.

"I know; but I wanted to" he yawned.

"I feel bad that you have been kept out; you are really tired" I noted as I watched him rub his eyes with his hands. I knew that he might have a lie in planned for the morning, but he still would have a busy day. Maybe I should have been sterner with Ben; he didn't need to stay with me. I just didn't want to come across as ungrateful because I did appreciate the fact he brought me; but I still couldn't shift the guilt that I always had over Ben.

"Mal please don't worry about it" he dismissed.

"That is what friends are for" he smiled meekly.

"Yeah" I agreed not really knowing how to react to what he said.

"Well I best be off" I stated as I looked around me to see if I could see a bus stop or a taxi rank.

"What?" He asked in disbelief which made me look up at him.

"I need to find a way home" I advised as I noted the concerned look in his eyes.

"Mal I can talk you home" he offered.

"You really don't need to" I returned.

"I do feel in debt to you though" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"What do you want?" I slurred as I swayed side to side slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well guys don't tend to be nice to me unless they want something from me" I answered before I could stop myself. However as I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock I instantly regretted saying this. Of course Ben wasn't like this; and I knew that I now had probably opened up a can of worms with Ben.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" I started before I dropped my head down in shame.

"No it's ok" I heard him answer.

"Mal you are not saying what I think you are saying are you-" he started as he stepped closer to me.

"Depends on what you think I am talking about" I returned as I looked back up at him.

"Why don't you elaborate?" He prompted hopefully.

"No" I answered as I quickly shook my head. I really didn't want to go into this conversation with Ben. Things were awkward enough as it is without him finding out what I have been getting up to since we were last together.

"I think we should just leave it like that" I stated bluntly hoping that this would end this conversation.

"Mal I know I shouldn't ask-" he started nervously.

"But you are going to anyway" I sighed.

"Yes" he said.

"Are you telling me that people have been taking advantage of you?" He asked quickly, and I could tell by the tone of his voice part of him didn't want to know the answer.

"Ben" I said as my eyes widened. I didn't want Ben to think this; it wasn't true!

"Mal no; this is serious. Is that why that girl assaulted you?" He questioned as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben I am not your concern any more-" I started trying make sure that what I was saying sounded harsh.

"I value the fact that you brought me here; I really do. But you don't need to know about my life now" I advised.

"I know that Mal; but even though we are not together I still care" he urged.

"I don't see why" I shrugged.

"I broke up with you" I reminded him.

"Yes" he agreed sadly.

"But please humour me?" He asked.

"For old times sake" he pressed and we then both fell into another awkward silence.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Since I am not going to go too much into it-" I continued.

"But let's just say since we were together I haven't been shy of male company" I finished before I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"I see" he noted.

"Yes" I said.

"I know it probably doesn't matter; but-" I started.

"But?" He prompted.

"It doesn't mean anything to me" I advised. I know how this made me sound but it wasn't like that. I was trying to find someone who made me feel like Ben did; and unfortunately I hadn't found them yet. I just hoped that Ben wasn't about to get that piece of information out of me as well.

"Then why do you do it?" He questioned incredulously.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"As stupid as it sounds to feel something" I answered as I promised to myself that this is where I stopped talking about this.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"Now that I sound like a right nutter I bet you don't want to meet up now" I added as I looked away from him. I was starting to look forward to seeing Ben again; I had missed him. Apart from Evie, Jay and Carlos he was still one of the people that I felt the closest to - strangely.

"Actually I would still like to" he smiled.

"I want to get to know you again" he continued.

"Mal I accept that we might never be as close as we were before; but if you would let me I would like to show you" he finished, and I noted that he looked nervous.

"Show me what?" I enquired.

"The difference between love and lust" he urged.

"Ben I think we have already proven that we don't work" I dismissed. Ben can't be serious? I broke up with him so he could have a chance of a normal life with someone who could be everything that he needs. Yes he would always mean something to me; but he needed to concentrate on finding someone so much better than me.

"No!" He exclaimed as he shook his head.

"I don't believe that" he quickly added, and I couldn't help but look Ben up and down. Ben seemed to have changed since I last saw him. He seemed more certain of himself; part of me started to really like it but I quickly pushed this feeling away. He probably won't like the person that I have changed into; someone wracked with anxiety who was still trying to find their place in the world.

"Please Mal let me try?" he begged. I then started to think about whether this is what I wanted. I felt so confused; I wanted to get to know Ben again. However I knew that if we got too close we may start developing feelings for each other again - and I didn't know whether this was wise.

A thought then came to me - I have only been truly happy when I was with Ben. Evie keeps telling me that I deserve to be happy - so maybe there was no harm in seeing what would happen. We could still remain good friends if it didn't work out.

"Ok" I said.

"I would like that" I added, and I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"But-" I started, and I watched as his face dropped.

"I'm not promising anything" I added as I thought that it was for the best that I said this now. We both needed to know that this might not lead anywhere; but there was no harm in trying.

"Ok" he smiled again.

"Let's get you back home; Evie will be worried sick" he advised, and I watched him look over to his limousine.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"She will probably be asleep on the couch waiting for me" I stated as I started to envision what Evie might be doing.

Ben then smiled at me and then wrapped his right arm around my waist and guided me towards his limousine. I didn't know where this was headed; and I still had very mixed feelings on it. But something was telling me that I wanted to spend time with Ben; I had missed him. I just hoped that things could go ok for us - whatever we decided to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of days later after seeing Ben I was lying on my bed watching an episode of the Simpsons when I heard my phone go off. I picked my phone up lazily and looked at my phone; and my eyes widened when I saw that Ben had text me.

* * *

 _"Hey Mal, how are you doing?"_

* * *

 _"I'm fine; how are you?"_

* * *

 _"I'm great thanks; I just wanted to see how you are after the other night"_

* * *

 _"Well I still have a bit of a headache; apart from that I'm fine"_

* * *

 _"Shouldn't you be going back to accident and emergency?"_

* * *

 _"No; it's hasn't got worse"_

* * *

 _"I see"_

* * *

 _"Yeah"_

 _"So what are you up to?"_

* * *

 _"Really Mal; trying to distract me?"_

* * *

 _"Maybe"_

* * *

 _"Some things never change"_

* * *

 _"Nah, so?"_

* * *

 _"Well if you must know I am filling some paperwork in"_

* * *

 _"Some things never change"_

* * *

 _"Touché"_

 _"I forgot how sarcastic you can be"_

* * *

 _"Likewise Benny"_

* * *

 _"Oh I haven't been called that in ages!"_

* * *

 _"Really?"_

* * *

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Well if I am being honest you are the only one who does call me Benny"_

* * *

 _"O...k; I don't know how to really react to that"_

* * *

 _"Make a change"_

* * *

 _"Cheek!"_

* * *

I couldn't escape how easy it is to talk to Ben after all this time; it felt like the last year and a half hadn't even happened. Maybe having Ben back in my life wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 _"So…"_

* * *

 _"So?"_

* * *

 _"When would you like to meet up?"_

* * *

 _"I could see you at the weekend if you want"_

* * *

 _"Yeah that's good; however it would need to be after six. Is that is ok?"_

* * *

 _"Yeah that's fine; have anything interesting planned during the day?"_

* * *

 _"Not really; just work"_

* * *

 _"Oh right; which art gallery do you work in?"_

* * *

 _"Main Street Art gallery"_

* * *

 _"Wow!"_

 _"What do you do there?"_

* * *

 _"I'm a junior gallery assistant"_

* * *

 _"So you give tours?"_

* * *

 _"Yeah; also I do admin for the gallery"_

* * *

 _"Have you worked there long?"_

* * *

 _"Six months"_

* * *

 _"I might need to get a tour some time"_

* * *

 _"Yeah I bet Judith would love that!"_

* * *

 _"Who is she?"_

* * *

 _"My supervisor; if you walk in she would do your tour"_

* * *

 _"No she wouldn't"_

* * *

 _"She would; I can guarantee it. She wouldn't let me or Sam have a look in"_

* * *

 _"Well I would ask for you?"_

* * *

 _"And why would you do that?"_

* * *

 _"Many a reason Mal"_

* * *

 _"Like?"_

* * *

 _"I will leave that for our date"_

* * *

 _"So it is a date then?"_

* * *

 _"I thought that is what it was going to be"_

 _"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be"_

* * *

I know that I hadn't seen Ben for quite a while; but I knew that he would be worrying in case he had upset me. In all honesty he hadn't; I was just anxious about hurting Ben unintentionally again.

* * *

 _"I don't mind; but can we keep it between ourselves?"_

* * *

 _"Of course but can I ask why?"_

* * *

 _"If people know we are dating they might get the wrong end of the stick"_

* * *

 _"And what stick is that?"_

* * *

 _"Well they will big it up and it will cause drama"_

* * *

 _"True; I see what you mean. Let's see if it is going to go somewhere before we decide to tell the world"_

* * *

 _"Yeah; we need to get to know each other again; you might not like the person I have changed into"_

* * *

 _"Well it doesn't look like you have changed into a dragon with two heads, so you can't be that bad, can you?"_

* * *

 _"And you aren't a beast with two heads; but we will have to see how we get on"_

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at how playful we both are with each other; I started to mentally kick myself for hurting him. And as Ben's promise of teaching me the difference between love and lust started to echo in my mind; I let my mind start to wonder whether this was something I could see myself doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait to share this story with you; I think you are going to like what I have in store for you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*A couple of days later*_

* * *

I am getting ready for my date with Ben and I had mixed feelings about it; yes Ben would always mean something to me. But I couldn't escape the fact that he could always do much more better than me; but it didn't hurt to at least try.

"I wish you would tell me who you are going to see" Evie whined as she stood in the doorway of my bedroom as I smoothed my hair down.

"Evie please?" I whined back.

"Can't I have anything private?" I asked panic stricken. I know that Evie would start to make this a big deal if she knew that I was going out with Ben. I didn't want her to start asking questions as I was confused enough about this situation as it is.

"You can; but you normally aren't so tight lipped" she noted as she tilted her head to one side slightly.

"No" I advised as I looked into my floor length mirror in my room and checked my makeup once last time.

"No I'm not" I agreed as I looked over to her.

"But I have my reasons" I stated.

"Which are?" she questioned eagerly.

"Evie can we talk about this later?" I pouted hoping that this would get her to drop this right now. I was anxious enough as it was about spending time with Ben without Evie winding me up as well.

"Why?" she asked as her face dropped.

"Because if I am being completely honest I don't know how I feel about this" I admitted. I know that as well as Evie winding me up she could probably put my mind at rest; but I didn't want to get into a long conversation as Ben was due to arrive in half an hour.

"Well that is why you should talk about it" she advised sternly.

"Maybe; I will afterwards" I negotiated.

"You must like them though" she noted, and I watched as she slowly looked up and down at my long sleeved, dark purple summer dress and heel combo.

"What do you mean?" I questioned innocently.

"You're making quite the effort" she advised.

"Are you saying that I don't normally?" I asked rhetorically.

"No; not at all" she quickly replied as she stepped into my room.

"I thought you were going to see Doug" I advised as I wished she would go and get ready so I could probably quickly answer the door when Ben arrived.

"I am; I'm just about to get ready" she advised.

"Well you will have to hurry; you don't want to keep him waiting" I teased, and Evie threw a look at me before I watched as her eyes widened.

"Are you getting picked up? Is that why you want me to leave?" she smiled as her eyes lit up in realisation.

"No" I said slowly.

"Nice try" she chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but we both froze when we heard a knock on the door. I couldn't believe that Ben was early; however as an afterthought – this was Ben we were talking about. He had been brought up to be polite and punctual and today he had advised me that he couldn't wait to see me.

"Oh" Evie said as I quickly picked up my leather, dark purple and studded jacket.

"I wonder who this could be" she teased as she ran from the room to beat me down to our front door.

"Evie!" I snapped as I picked up my small dark purple bag up and flung it around my right shoulder.

"Don't!" I warned her as I ran after her hoping that I could beat her to the door, but I groaned as I watched as she opened the door.

"Hel-" she started as I stood next to her; and I noticed that Ben was wearing a navy suit with a light blue shirt and navy tie.

"Ooooooooo!" she sang as she looked at Ben and smiled.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she threw me a playful look.

"No wonder you wanted to keep this quiet" she noted, and I threw her a pleading look.

"She didn't even tell you?" Ben asked slowly as he threw me a confused look. I know how this probably looked to him; but I pushed this away. He probably was going to ask me about it later so I could address it when he asked about it.

"No; but I can see why" she replied.

"Evie please?" I whined.

"So where are you taking Mal this evening?" she asked eagerly as she threw me a look which told me that when I got back home she wanted to talk to me.

"Erm-" Ben started.

"Well I thought we could go for a meal and maybe a walk" he advised, and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I see" she noted.

"Very nice" she grinned as she walked past me with a smug grin on her face.

"Evie?" I begged.

"We will talk about this later" she warned me as I balanced my bag onto the banister.

"Yes we will" I agreed as I threw my leather jacket on.

"Sorry about being early; I probably should have text" Ben apologised as I got my bag and placed it on my right shoulder again.

"It's ok" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"Someone is obviously very keen to see me" I teased.

"Does it show?" he asked, and I could tell that he was now worrying about this.

"Yes" I smiled.

"But as it is you I don't mind" I teased, and I watched as a cute smile spread across his face.

"Should we go?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah" he said happily.

"See you later Evie" I advised as I smiled at her.

"Ok" she winked at me.

"You two have fun" she teased as I stood next to Ben.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she added.

"That doesn't leave very much" I joked, and I watched as her face dropped in shock.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and I quickly stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind me before Evie could question us any further.

"Nice to see you two still wind each other up" he smiled as we both started to walk down our garden path.

"Yeah like you have already said Ben-" I smiled up at him.

"Some things never change" I added as we walked up to his royal limousine. I couldn't wait to see what tonight was going to bring; I always liked spending time with Ben. Fingers crossed that it would be ok for the pair of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing this journey with me. It means a lot that you still have faith in the stories that I post and still like them. I can't wait to share this story with you, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I didn't know where Ben was taking me for our date; but this didn't matter. We talked aimlessly in the car for around twenty minutes; when the car stopped I started to feel nervous as I could hear people walking around outside. This told me two things; first of all it told me that we were more than likely in the city centre of Auradon and second of all it told me that we were probably about to be seen together.

When we got out of the limousine Ben directed me to a back alley next to the Auradon Hilton. I couldn't help but pull one brow up in confusion at why we were doing this but then I pushed this away - we both had agreed that we wanted to keep this private. I could see that Ben was trying to make sure that I didn't feel uncomfortable and he was respecting the fact that I wanted to keep this all on the down low.

After we entered the hotel me and Ben were then shown to one of the private rooms in the hotel and I couldn't help but gasp at it. It was a large room, that had wood running along the walls. There was a dark blue carpet on the floor and a lone wooden table in the centre. Not too far away there was a small bar and an assortment of dark blue leather couches with a glass coffee table. I started to notice how dark it was without any windows; but this was quickly dismissed when I saw the large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow?" I gasped as my eyes continued to look around the room.

"You like?" he teased and when I looked over to him I noticed that there was a playful look in his eyes.

"Yeah" I smiled to him.

"It's-" I started as I threw another look around the room.

"Very nice" I advised as I looked back over to him.

"Please take a seat?" he offered as he pulled out the nearest chair at the table.

"Thank you" I said, and I sat in the chair and he pushed me forward slightly.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Please?" I smiled. I couldn't get away with how easy it was to be with Ben; I had anticipated it to be awkward in parts, but it wasn't. It was like we hadn't even broken up; I just couldn't wait to see where our evening was going to take us.

"What would you like?" he questioned.

"Anything" I advised.

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?" he asked.

"Alcoholic" I decided.

"Ok" he chuckled before he walked behind the bar and pulled out two wine glasses.

"Should you really be doing that?" I asked. I know that the staff couldn't tell Ben what to do - but it looked really weird that Ben was just sorting things out for the pair of us.

"Yes" he grinned at me as he pulled out a bottle of white wine.

"I have asked for the staff to not bother us unless it is for our food" he advised as he very skilfully uncorked the bottle.

"I see" I noted as he quickly poured our drinks.

"Why?" I asked as he picked up our glasses

"Well you wanted to keep this on the down low" he advised as he handed me my drink.

"Thank you" I said as I set my drink down in front of me.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would have done this" I advised as he placed his glass down before dropping into his chair.

"Well this is one change that I have made in my life-" he started before he quickly took a sip of his drink.

"What?" I questioned as I watched him set his drink down in front of him.

"I don't like to involve anyone else in my private matters unless it is necessary" he explained.

"I see" I nodded.

"So, we are really alone?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Until I get someone to take our food order" he smiled.

"You have everything thought of" I grinned.

"Yeah" he smiled back.

"So, let's get to know each other again" he added eagerly as he sat forward slightly.

"How do you want to do that?" I asked.

"Let's ask each other things?" he offered. I couldn't help but make a mental note at the fact that Ben might use this as an excuse to find out more about what I told him the other night when we left the hospital.

"Ok" I said.

"You first" he directed.

"How have you been?" I asked before taking a sip of my wine. I thought it was best to ask about the mundane things first - get these out of the way as I knew that the more personal questions would come later.

"Well-" he started.

"I've been busy with work" he said as he pulled a funny face which made me giggle.

"What about you?" he asked obviously moving the conversation onto me rather than his very busy job.

"Same really; after finishing college. I got a few part time jobs until I got my current job" I explained.

"Do you enjoy it?" he questioned.

"Yeah; it can be stressful at times" I answered.

"How?" he enquired.

"Paperwork, deadlines" I stated.

"You have deadlines?" he questioned.

"Yeah we need to organise times and days for the exhibits; it can sometimes get complicated" I explained.

"I see" he nodded.

"Have you dated much since we were last together?" I asked, and I instantly regretted it as I watched his eyes widen in shock.

"Erm" he muttered.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have asked" I quickly interjected. Things had been going so well; and by the looks of it I had just made it really awkward. Way to go Mal!

"No, it's ok" he quickly dismissed.

"I don't mind" he advised.

"I have had a few dates but nothing serious" he admitted.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"What about you?" he questioned.

"I think we both established the other night; I haven't been dating" I muttered as I fidgeted with the table cover.

"Have you wanted to?" he pressed.

"Yes but-" I started.

"But?" he prompted.

"I guess I am just seen as a one night or a series of nights thing" I advised sadly, and I watched as he pursed his lips together again.

"I don't like that" he noted sternly.

"I know; but don't worry about it" I dismissed, and I smiled at him hoping that this would reassure him.

"I'll try" he promised.

"So what would you like to eat?" he said changing the subject. I could tell that he probably thought that I didn't really want to go too much into what I have been getting up to since we broke up. This was partly the truth; but if I was going to have such conversations with Ben we would need to have been seeing each other a lot longer.

"I don't know what they do here" I stated nervously.

"Let me get a menu" he advised, and he got up and walked back over to the bar. I couldn't get over how at ease Ben was here; and then a thought then came to me and I felt compelled to ask him about it.

"There you go" he said as he offered me the menu.

"Thank you" I said as he dropped back into his seat.

"Ben?" I asked into the silence.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Sorry if this makes things awkward-" I started, and I looked up at him.

"Right?" he prompted as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But have you brought other girls here?" I asked, and we fell into another awkward silence.

"Yes" he confirmed which made me nod at this information. I didn't think that I could be mad at him for bringing other girls here - I just didn't know whether I should feel weird that he brought me here.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all" I smiled meekly at him.

"I just wondered that's all" I advised.

"Thanks for asking to do this" I added, and I watched as my favourite cute smile spread across his face.

"It would appear that we are both very open with each other" he noted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I think that is for the best, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course," he grinned back and we both fell into the ease of being with each other. I couldn't get over how easy it was to be with Ben; but the longer the night went on the embarrassing moments became few and far between. Yes, I still had mixed feelings in the back of my mind and these might ease with time. But right now, I still couldn't wait to see where things were going to go with Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well it is up to you Mal-" Ben started as we closed the limousine door behind us.

"What is?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I thought it would be nice to go for a walk; but if we do that people will see us together" he advised, and I watched as he nervously fidgeted with the rings on his right hand.

"I see" I noted. Yes, he was right people would see us together; but it was obvious that neither of us wanted to leave each other's company just yet.

"Erm-" I started.

"What is the alternative?" I asked.

"Take you home or we could go back to mine?" he advised.

"Hmm" I stated.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I questioned.

"I don't mind" he smiled but I could tell that he was hoping that I would accept.

"I just don't want to put you under any pressure" he advised. I then started to think whether it bothered me whether people saw us together and I quickly come to a decision. It didn't matter to me anymore; yes rumours were going to start flying but I was used to this by now. I was more concerned about Ben; things were just starting from where we left them. Yes we both had a long way to go but I wanted to spend time with Ben and see where this was going to go. Yes I still had the worry that I wasn't enough; but I had to still let me and Ben try - he was the only one that could make me feel the way he did.

"What is on your mind Mal?" he asked which broke me out of my train of thought.

"I don't really want to go home" I advised.

"Right?" he prompted.

"So how about we go for a walk?" I smiled happily.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"What if we are seen?" he questioned.

"I can deal with it" I shrugged.

"I did before" I reminded him.

"Ok" he grinned.

"Let's go for a walk" he added eagerly, and he nodded to his driver, Dawson. I couldn't help but grin at Ben as he playfully nudged me - maybe things could work after all.

* * *

When we arrived at Auradon Park there was thankfully not a lot of people around; however I couldn't help but note that as we started to walk around Auradon City Lake Ben seemed very distracted. I knew that he was concentrating on something; so, I thought that it was probably for the best that I brought it up.

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked.

"No" he advised slowly.

"You don't seem so sure" I noted as I looked up at him.

"I want to talk about something, but I don't know whether I should bring it up" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Well how about I suggest something?" I offered.

"Right?" he prompted.

"What?" he asked.

"From this point onwards, we are honest with each other; we don't hold back. If we need to talk about something we talk about it. Yes, things seem a bit weird with us; but I would prefer it if we are both upfront with each other" I explained sincerely.

"Yes, me too" he agreed with a warm smile.

"So, what is on your mind?" I questioned, and I watched him bite down on his bottom lip.

"Can we talk about before?" he said nervously.

"What about it?" I asked as I looked down.

"Mal it has always plagued me the reasoning to why we broke up-" he started.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah" I replied, and we fell into an awkward silence. I decided that it was probably for the best that I waited for him to speak. I didn't want to put words into his mouth; and I was starting to get curious about what he wanted to ask me.

"Can I ask why? You wouldn't give me a proper answer at the time" he reasoned.

"Well it depends Ben" I muttered.

"On what?" he asked.

"Whether you are really prepared for the answer" I advised. I knew that it was probably going to hurt him; and I also knew that this conversation was probably going to come up - I just didn't expect this soon.

"I don't know whether I like that" he noted.

"You probably aren't going to" I grumbled.

"Just tell me this?" he begged.

"What?" I questioned.

"Did you cheat on me?" he asked, and I froze.

"No!" I exclaimed as I quickly shook my head. I couldn't have Ben thinking that I have cheated on him; I couldn't do that to him - never!

"No Ben I could never do that to anyone; especially you" I quickly interjected.

"Ok, well what was it?" he asked, and I looked down and pursed my lips together.

"You are going to think it is stupid" I muttered.

"No I'm not" he urged.

"Mal it was enough for you to end things with me; it's obviously not stupid" he stressed.

"Ok" I nodded. Maybe it was for the best that I came straight out with it - it wasn't fair on him to drag this out.

"I understand if you want to end things after this" I offered.

"Mal please tell me?" he begged, and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Even though-" I started.

"I loved you; I didn't feel enough" I admitted.

"What?" he asked in shock as I looked away from him.

"I felt as if I couldn't give you what you needed; and yes it killed me to do it Ben. But I only wanted the best for you; and I didn't feel like I was it; I didn't think it was right to keep our relationship going for you to realise that I am just some girl from the Isle" I explained sadly.

"Mal I can't believe you thought that; why did you not tell me?" he pressed, and I could hear the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I was ashamed; I didn't want to hurt you" I advised sadly.

"I know I did; but I tried to do it as gentle as I could" I advised.

"Mal if we talked about it we would have got through it" he urged.

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously. I could see the truth in what he was saying I really did; but at the time I just felt so ashamed and not good enough that I let it lead my judgement.

"Because I would have eased your mind and helped you through it; I don't think we would have broken up" he explained.

"Maybe; if I am honest I wish I tried harder" I admitted.

"You and me both; I was thinking all sorts" he stated.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Yeah; our break up was so sudden" he confirmed.

"Ben I am so sorry; if I could take it all back I would" I stated.

"I know you would Mally" he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile at his old nickname for me.

"The main thing now is that we are getting to know each other again; I have missed you" he added lovingly.

"I have missed you too" I smiled back.

* * *

After this conversation had passed things went really well; it showed me that I should have spoken to Ben about my insecurities. And I vowed to myself that I was going to be open and honest with him - as he deserved this and so much more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you again for coming on this journey with me. It means a great deal that you are still following my little escapades, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

They are true - time does go fast when you are having fun. Before I knew it me and Ben were walking up my garden path - I smiled to myself at how much a gentleman Ben was. He was adamant that he wanted to see me to my door; and I really didn't want him to leave.

"How long have you lived here?" he enquired as he looked up and mine and Evie's four-bedroom house.

"Around a year" I advised.

"I see" he noted as he looked back at me.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm" he murmured.

"No; if that is ok?" he replied.

"Yeah that's fine; is something wrong?" I asked as I started to worry in case something was bothering him.

"No" he advised.

"I know this might not go anywhere Mal; but I want to remain hopeful" he added.

"Me too" I agreed, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"With this in mind I want to show you that things can be different" he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mal I care a lot about you; and I want to show you that I am different. Yes this has been the way I have been brought up, but I want to show you that you mean more to me than just-" he started.

"Well you know-" he prompted.

"I know what you are trying to say" I smiled. I couldn't believe that I was given a second chance with Ben; and I was going to make sure that I didn't take it for granted. Yes there might be a point where he decided that it wasn't working but I pushed this away. I wanted to concentrate on the here and the now - not what might not even happen.

"I had a really nice night tonight" I added.

"Me too" he agreed.

"Come here Ben" I stated, and I quickly pulled Ben into a hug. I sighed when I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist. I had missed being this close to him; and part of me didn't want this to end. So when he pulled away from me I had to make sure that I hid the disappointment in my face.

"I can't get over how easy this is" he replied, and I noted that his arms were still loosely around my waist.

"I know" I replied, and we started to stare into each other's eyes. Everything turned into a blur as Ben's lips slowly connected with mine. I was a little bit uncertain at first and I think he guessed this as he pulled away with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me" he quickly said.

"Don't be sorry" I dismissed. Yes I didn't expect it; but now that it had happened I was very glad that it did.

"It would appear that things are just as easy as before; well apart from me breaking up with you" I stated.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"You can do it again if you want?" I offered.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"I liked it; I always did" I advised, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. Our faces slowly gravitated closer and as his lips collided with mine I felt his arms around the bottom of my back tighten and I smiled against his lips. I moved my right hand and cupped the left-hand side of his face and I let Ben deepen the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away with a smug grin on his face.

"I can't believe that we can act like this!" he exclaimed.

"Is it a problem?" I asked slowly.

"No" he grinned.

"Unless you think it is?" he asked as his face dropped.

"No; most definitely not" I chuckled before I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" I advised.

"I can see that" he chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'm going to go" he said sadly.

"Do you have to?" I pouted.

"Yes" he advised.

"I want to teach you love Mal; and this isn't something that can be rushed" he advised as he pulled me back into a hug.

"If this is too much you need to tell me" he said as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"I will; but I doubt I will think that" I replied as I looked up at him.

"You too though" I offered.

"I will if I need to" he replied.

"Do you think I could push my luck and have one final goodnight kiss?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh go then" I teased, and Ben pulled me back to him and we shared another kiss to end an already perfect evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait to share what I have planned for this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*The Day After*_

* * *

I was currently sitting on the couch in mine and Evie's living room and I was flicking through old Facebook photos. I was currently staring at the first photo that Ben had taken of us together; it was just before he asked me on our first date. I couldn't help but look at my uncertain face as I looked at Ben as he wrapped his arm around me and took the photo. I remember wondering what on Auradon he was doing but as an afterthought I didn't mind.

I still couldn't believe how easy it was to spend time with Ben; after not seeing him for nearly a year and a half. I was still worried about whether we could work; yes I discounted this when I was with Ben. But even though my heart was telling me to go with my gut feeling and let myself fall in love with Ben again; I couldn't get rid of the worry of not being good enough.

"You look deep in thought" I heard Evie say which broke me out my train of thought.

"That would be because I am" I advised as I watched as she walked up to me with two cups of tea in her hands.

"Care to share?" she stated as she placed both cups down on our glass coffee table before sitting down next to me on our black, leather couch.

"Thank you" I advised.

"Yeah please?" I quickly added.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled her legs onto the couch behind her.

"My date with Ben-" I started.

"So you admit that you two are dating again?" she asked.

"Evie, it was just one date" I stated bluntly.

"Yes; but this is a big deal Mal" she urged.

"I know" I sighed.

"And that is why I am worried" I advised.

"Why? Was your date not ok?" she asked as her face dropped into concern.

"It was more than ok E; it was amazing" I smiled.

"Well what is the problem?" she questioned.

"It was just like we hadn't been apart; yes we have both changed but nothing that worries either us-" I started to explain.

"Why do I sense a but?" she enquired as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I still don't know whether I am enough" I muttered as I looked down to the ground.

"Mal stop this. You are enough; Ben obviously wants to be with you" she urged.

"If you want to, you should give the pair of you a second chance" I heard her say.

"Do you want to?" she asked, and I looked up at her and I noted the concerned look in her eyes.

"More than anything" I admitted.

"Evie it killed me to break up with him; I didn't want to do it" I stressed.

"I know" she said.

"But this is your second chance Mal you might not get this again. You can see that Ben dotes on you; and I can see that you still love Ben" she advised.

"I do" I confirmed.

"I do love him; I never stopped" I stated as I started to think about Ben.

"See, you have nothing that you need to worry about" she dismissed.

"Mal let yourself love Ben; you both need each other" she added.

"I know we do, I guess I am just scared of ruining it and not being enough" I explained. I guessed that this was always going to be a fear of mine; I just wanted the best for Ben. I didn't see anything wrong with this; but I think it was going to be a long time before I felt at ease with my relationship with Ben. But I know I could get through it as Ben would help me.

"Well you need to get this out of your head" she stressed.

"You deserve love" she added.

"Ben thinks so as well" I confirmed.

"Well listen to him" she smiled.

"Anyway-" she started obviously trying to make sure that I wasn't going to fixate on this any longer.

"Where did he take you?" she asked eagerly.

"We went to Auradon Hilton, we had a meal and a drink in a private room" I admitted, and I smiled as I started to remember my date with Ben.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said.

"After that we went for a walk around Auradon Park; but I guess you know that as it is all over the news" I chuckled.

"Yeah" she said.

"Why did you not tell me M?" she pouted at me.

"Because I wanted to keep it secret; we didn't want it to get out" I explained.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew where we stand; but I guess this doesn't matter now" I dismissed.

"No" she said.

"You looked very happy together" she noted.

"We were" I smiled.

"Even though Ben wanted to talk about our break up" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Oh" she muttered.

"How did that go?" she asked.

"Well-" I started, and we then went on to talk about my night with Ben. After I spoke about everything I started to feel better about my situation with Ben. Evie and Ben were both right I deserved a chance at love and I was going to follow my heart to see where it would lead me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Two weeks later*_

* * *

Since our first date me and Ben talked a lot every day; the more we talked the more closer we got. It had even got to the point that we were face timing late into the night as due to our busy work load we couldn't see each other. I was really enjoying getting to know Ben again; and I could see that me and Ben were starting to develop feelings for each other once more. And I couldn't be more over the moon about this.

* * *

It was now the date of our second date and Ben wouldn't tell me where we were going. However it had the same type of feeling like our first date when we were both at Auradon Prep. When Ben picked me up he arrived on his scooter and he offered me his second scooter helmet. And all the way to our second date I held onto him tightly; and I couldn't help but smile as he started to lead me towards the Enchanted Lake.

"It is just like our first date" I noted as everything was exactly like our first date.

"Yeah; I thought it would be nice to go swimming" he smiled.

"Well at least I know why you asked me to bring my bathing suit and a change of clothes" I laughed as I sat down on the dark blue picnic blanket.

"Yeah" he agreed. I then started to feel nervous; one thing that I hadn't told Ben about so far was the fact that I now had tattoos. When I had seen Ben I had kept them covered but I knew as soon as I removed my top he would see my dragon half sleeve tattoo that was on the top part of my right arm.

"Is something wrong Mal?" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

"No I don't think so" I muttered as I started to fidget with the sleeve on my long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Ok" he advised.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"Can do" I returned.

"Ok" he smiled at me.

"I don't know whether you are going to like this; or how it is going to look to other people" I explained.

"What will?" he asked which made me decide that it was probably for the best that I just came out and told him.

"This" I advised, and I pulled my top off quickly to reveal my dark purple bikini top and my tattoo. I got this tattoo around six months after breaking up with Ben and I loved it. It was a dark purple dragon that lay on my arm however it's head lay slightly on my chest. There was also a dark mist around it and there was flashes of bright green in its eyes and bright green fire was blowing out of its mouth.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I advised as I placed my top down in front of me.

"How did I not know about that?" he asked.

"Well to be fair I have kept it covered" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"It goes onto your chest as well" he noted.

"Slightly yes" I answered as I looked down and stroked it.

"I have others as well" I advised.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I think it just added to my bad girl façade" I smiled meekly.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Is it going to be a problem?" I questioned as I started to panic in case this was about to ruin what me and Ben had been working on for the last couple of weeks.

"No, not at all" he smiled warmly.

"I like it; it's very you" he added.

"Erm thanks" I replied nervously as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"I just didn't know whether you could been seen with me like this" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well to be fair they would probably be covered; but if they weren't that's ok. If anyone says anything I will deal with them" he advised, and I noticed as a playful look entered his eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully

"Yes really" he chuckled, and I watched as his eyes slowly roamed over my body.

"What's on your mind Ben?" I questioned.

"I don't want to make it awkward" he admitted nervously.

"Then don't, tell me what is on your mind" I urged.

"Only you make me this open" he chuckled.

"You too" I smiled, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I have spent time building my walls up and you come along and just knock them down" I advised, and I watched him chuckle at me.

"Your tattoos?" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I find them-" he started again, and I could tell that he was scared of making things awkward between us.

"Find them?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up eagerly.

"Hot" he admitted, and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening at this comment.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, very sexy" he said, and I couldn't help but note the change in Ben since we were together. He seemed more certain of himself and assertive; and if I was being honest with myself - I found it a turn on.

"I thought you were before, even more so now" he added, and a large grin spread across my face again.

"Erm thanks" I repeated nervously.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"I don't want you thinking that I am ogling at you" he stated.

"I don't" I dismissed.

"Is it too much for you to hear that I don't mind you doing it?" I reasoned. This was the truth; Ben was the only man in Auradon that could ogle at me and I didn't mind.

"No, no it's not" he grinned.

"Good" I advised,

"So let's go for a swim" I said quickly as I stood up. I then quickly pulled my purple shorts down and ran to the end of the edge of the platform and quickly jumped into the water. When I resurfaced I pulled my hair out of my face and when I looked at Ben I noted that he was staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Ben?" I cooed.

"Aha?" he muttered before quickly clearing his throat.

"Are you going to join me or just watch me?" I teased.

"Oh" he said as he shook his head which made me giggle at him.

"Erm sorry" he advised, and he stood up and pulled his light blue t-shirt off and threw it to the ground before he mirrored my actions. I then watched as he resurfaced and swam up to me; and when he got to me he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is this too close?" he asked nervously.

"No" I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We are dating so I suppose it's ok" I added.

"You suppose?" he teased, and he then started to quickly tickle my sides.

"No!" I shrieked. Ben knew that I hated my sides being tickled; and by the looks of it he was going to use any information from our previous relationship to get to know me better.

"Ben stop it!" I whined as I tried to wriggle away from him. When this didn't work I did the first thing that came to me and I pressed a kiss against his lips. I smiled against his lips when he stopped tickling me and he returned his arms around my waist. Ben then kissed me deeply and I couldn't help but moan against his lips as he slid his tongue against mine. We continued to share our long and loving kiss until our lungs started to ache and when we broke apart we smiled cheekily at each other.

"You really shouldn't have shown me that" he panted.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"Well if I want a kiss I could always tickle you" he stated smugly.

"You wouldn't dare" I warned him.

"Or else what?" he teased as he tightened his arms around me.

"I'll not kiss you" I warned him again as I tried to pull away from him.

"No!" he exclaimed as he pulled me close to him again.

"I like you this close" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I know" I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his neck once more.

"I like you this close as well" I advised and we both grinned at each other. I think it was too early to say that I was in love with Ben - but I knew that it was starting to head that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, again thank you for continuing to read this story. I know there has been long gaps in posting but I am trying to get better at this I promise. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*The week later*_

* * *

It was now the evening of our third date and me and Ben were now travelling in his limousine and again Ben wouldn't tell me where we were going. I liked how Ben was trying to keep our dates spontaneous and I got a shock when we climbed out of the limousine to see that we were at Auradon Castle.

"We are here?" I asked as he closed the car door behind us both.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Is that a problem?" he questioned and when I looked up at him I could see that he looked apprehensive.

"No" I smiled.

"I just didn't think we would come here" I advised.

"Are we having dinner with your parents?" I questioned. I hadn't seen King Adam or Queen Belle is such a long time and it would be good to spend the evening with them.

"No" he said as he shook his head.

"They are on a date night themselves; and if I am being honest with you-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I just want to be on my own with you" he flirted as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Is that bad?" he asked nervously.

"No, not at all" I said as I started to feel playful.

"It would appear you have not been taught how to share" I teased.

"I don't want to share you" he advised as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hmm" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I looked his face up and down.

"When I come to think of it I don't want to be shared" I flirted back as a smug grin spread across my face.

"Hmmm naughty" he purred back as he brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Let's get in" I smiled.

"Yes; I have been looking forward to seeing you all day" he advised.

"Have you now?" I joked as we stepped apart from each other.

"Of course" he grinned, and he slid his right hand into my left.

"Hmm" I purred at him and I let him lead me into his castle so we could enjoy another night together.

* * *

After entering the castle Ben then lead me into one of the small ballrooms; and after he closed the door behind us I looked around the room. Things hadn't changed very much since me and Ben last dined in here together - and I think this is why Ben had brought me in here.

"This is nice?" I noted.

"I think I need to plan the next date; if we have another one" I stated.

"If? Why if?" he quickly asked as he pulled my seat out for me again.

"Well I might scare you off" I teased as I sat in my seat and let him push my seat forward slightly.

"True" he advised as he quickly dropped into his seat in front of me.

"Or I could scare you off?" he offered.

"True" I returned mimicking his voice and I watched as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Let's see how we get on" he said mock seriously.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he picked up the already open bottle of wine in front of us and started to pour us drinks.

"You technically just did?" I sniggered.

"You are so sassy" he winked at me.

"Yep" I grinned which made him laugh.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Please don't take this the wrong way" he said nervously which started to make me panic.

"I'll try not to" I promised.

"Why do you always take the negative side on things? You seem so uncertain; like you are always guarded" he stated, and I couldn't stop my eyes widening at this. I knew that I always took the negative side of things as this is how I was brought up. I hated feeling like this, but it goes against the grain for me to see me or things in my life in a positive light.

"Erm-" I muttered.

"Sorry I just wondered that's all" he interjected, and I could now see that he was mentally kicking himself.

"It's ok; I guess that is a very complicated question" I said as he placed the bottle down onto the table.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to; please don't feel forced" he offered.

"I don't; I thought this whole process was for us to get to know each other again" I smiled meekly.

"Yes; but at the same time, I don't want to push you too far" he advised.

"You haven't" I dismissed.

"Anyway to answer your question-" I started.

"I guess I have that outlook because that is the way that I have been all the way through my life; I have tried to focus on bad, evil and negative things. I guess it is out of habit; that is the way my mother raised me" I elaborated. I knew that Ben knew this to a certain degree due to our previous relationship; but I guessed that he didn't know how bad it affected me.

"However it is nice when I get the opposite; but I just feel like I can't completely trust others or myself" I finished.

"How?" he urged.

"I guess I am scared" I admitted.

"Of?" he pressed.

"Being perceived as weak, pathetic, not good enough" I added as I looked down.

"Mal you are good enough, please don't think that" he dismissed.

"I can't help it. I have had my mother telling me that for sixteen years; that is a hard habit to break" I explained as I looked up at him and I could see the sad look in his leaf green eyes.

"Well I will help you with that" he offered.

"You don't need to do that" I dismissed.

"I do Mal" he urged.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes; then you would see that you have nothing to worry about" he said lovingly as he smiled warmly at me.

"Erm thanks" I replied bashfully.

"You look so cute when you get embarrassed" he noted.

"You have told me that before" I replied in embarrassment.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"And it is very true" he grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not" I teased making Ben chuckle. By the looks of it Ben wanted to make sure that he showed me a lot of things - love and the fact that I am not the person that I perceive. And by looking at the loving look that was currently in his eyes I decided that I was going to let him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ben and Mal are about to learn a little bit more about each other; eeek! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After enjoying a lovely meal together, me and Ben then walked around the castle gardens together. It hadn't changed much; and it made me think back to when I used to walk through the rose garden with Ben in the past. The red, white and yellow roses were always in full bloom; and I loved how the light from the moon reflected off the rose petals elegantly. The air was filled with the perfumed smell of roses; and when me and Ben were just enjoying each other's company and sitting in silence you couldn't hear a pin drop.

* * *

After our walk we then returned to Ben's TV room and we cuddled together; again this made me remember our dates in the past. And as we watched a film it didn't take very long for us to start kissing. However this was different to the other guys I had made out with in the past; by now they normally had made a move on me by now. I could tell that Ben was trying to be careful not to push me too far as he didn't want to disrespect me. But he didn't need to do this; whatever me and Ben got up to behind closed doors was always going to mean more. This made me love Ben even more; I knew that he wasn't just with me for my body and he appreciated me. So after a while I decided to give him a hint that it is ok to go further if he wanted to and I started to slide my hands from his chest and onto his stomach. However my face fell into confusion when he abruptly pulled away.

"Mal what are you doing?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"I thought-" I started, and I mentally started to kick myself. Ben wasn't like the other guys I had been with in the past; and I should have known not to try and urge things on without speaking to him about it.

"Thought?" he prompted.

"That this is what you wanted" I advised.

"Erm" he muttered, and I watched as he threw a nervous look at me.

"Sorry I guess I am just used to things going differently with guys" I admitted.

"Yeah" he agreed, and I watched as he nervously looked at the floor.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I started to sense that there was something else bothering him than me trying to make a move on him.

"Yes" he confirmed meekly as he looked back at me.

"You don't seem so sure" I noted.

"Have I just ruined things?" I asked in a panic.

"No, of course not" he urged as he tightened his arms around me.

"I said that I was going to do things differently" he reminded me with a warm smile.

"You did" I smiled back as a thought started to come to the fore front of my mind.

"Ben can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course" he answered.

"Please don't get upset with this" I offered.

"Right?" he prompted.

"You have dated other girls-" I started.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"We have discussed what I have done; well should I say hinted" I continued.

"Yes" he repeated.

"You want to know about me don't you?" he questioned.

"If you don't mind" I replied.

"I know it isn't any of my business; you don't have to tell me" I offered.

"No" he said.

"You have been honest with me; it is only fair that I am. I don't mind telling you" he stated.

"Since we have been together I have kissed a couple of girls" he admitted.

"Ok" I noted. If I was being honest I didn't like the thought of Ben with any other girls; but I knew that I couldn't be mad at him as we weren't together.

"And?" I prompted.

"That's it" he advised nervously.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Was Ben telling me that he was a virgin? This didn't matter if he was; it just meant that I had to make our first time together really special. Of course it would be because we have found each other again - and this time I wasn't willing to let him go.

"Yeah" he advised.

"I didn't want to do anything else" he stated.

"Ben are you telling me that you haven't-" I prompted. I had an inkling what he was trying to tell me; but part of me wanted him to confirm it before I got the wrong end of the stick.

"Yes Mal; I haven't slept with anyone" he confessed.

"Is that bad?" he questioned, and I felt his hands fidget on the bottom of my back.

"No" I smiled as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"It's not something that you can just rush into" I advised as I stared into his eyes.

"Did you?" he muttered.

"Erm-" I started. I should have known that if I asked Ben about his history with other people then my history would start to become the topic of conversation.

"Well if I am being completely honest-" I started as I decided to come straight out with it.

"I lost my virginity on the Isle" I confessed.

"Before you came here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted.

"You never said" he urged.

"We never talked about things like that" I shrugged.

"I see" he repeated as he looked down. I could see why this would bother Ben because it would mean that I would always have more history than him. But it didn't matter to me; what mattered to me was being with Ben.

"Does that bother you?" I questioned.

"No" he advised not looking at me.

"I-" he started.

"You?" I prompted, and I lifted his face up slightly to make him look at me.

"I don't want to be rubbish" he muttered.

"You won't be" I dismissed.

"How can you know that?" he asked in a panic.

"Because you are the only man I have ever loved and cared about; everything we do will always mean more" I explained lovingly. I needed Ben to see this; everything that we had meant the world to me.

"What if I am bad?" he muttered.

"Ben don't worry about it" I stated.

"You won't be" I smiled.

"We will do it when we are both ready" I continued.

"If I am being completely honest I want to do this properly as well; I don't want to jump straight into bed" I advised.

"No me neither" he smiled.

"Come here you" he quickly added before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am so glad I bumped into you on that night out" he said happily as he snuggled into my hair.

"Me too" I agreed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't be here snuggled into you" I answered.

"Well I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he said, and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Me neither Benny" I agreed before pressing my lips briefly against his.

"Hmm" he purred as I pulled away.

"I liked that" he flirted.

"Want more?" I teased.

"Please?" he answered smugly.

"Come and get me then" I teased, and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face before he pressed his lips against mine once more. As we started to fall into a long and loving make out session once more a thought went through my mind. Yes me and Ben had different histories when it came to our sex lives. But this didn't mean that it had to ruin what we had; if anything it showed us even more that we were meant to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. Let's see what is going to happen next, I know this chapter is only a small one, but you will see why. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I had just finished a meeting with Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand early, so I decided that I wanted to surprise Mal. I was meant to see her tomorrow; but I couldn't wait. She meant so much to me; and I was over the moon that we were able to have a second chance. I was going to fight for us and I really hoped that things were going to develop further as I had really missed her since we broke up.

Since bumping into her in Ever After that night I felt like I was on cloud nine; she was everything that I wanted and more. I could be myself with Mal; I didn't have to hide, and she encouraged me to always be myself. No one apart from my parents, Chad and Az did this and I wanted Mal to be part of my life and I couldn't wait to share my life with her again.

* * *

I watched as Mal left the art gallery and my eyes lit up at the sight of her. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but I stopped when I watched as she spoke to a tall, muscular man who also walked out with her. I pulled one brow up in confusion – who was he? Mal didn't mention him before; I thought that what me and Mal had was something very special.

I couldn't help but growl when I watched Mal playfully shove him and in reaction he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. It took everything in my power to not jump out of my limousine and confront them; I couldn't bear the fact that he had his hands on her. I know it was probably wrong to think like this; but this was something that always had bothered me in the past. I hated when other men came close to Mal; it always set my beast rage off.

I felt my heart start to burn as I watched as he placed Mal back onto the floor and he pressed a kiss against her right cheek. I quickly slammed my left fist against the car seat next to me; I really couldn't believe this. She never told me that I wasn't the only man that she was dating! I know that this probably wasn't any of my business, but I thought that I meant more to Mal.

I then watched as Mal linked his right arm and they walked casually down the street as they continued to laugh and carry on with each other.

"Dawson" I muttered as I tore my eyes away from Mal and looked in his direction.

"Yes my lord" he replied.

"Take me home please?" I asked politely. I needed to think about things; I didn't know where I stood right now. I knew that she told me that being with other men didn't mean anything to Mal – but did that also mean me as well? I hoped it didn't – Mal meant everything to me.

I slowly rolled my car window up as the limousine started to pull off; I couldn't believe it. Apparently, me and Mal weren't as serious as I thought – and this thought broke me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I hope you are liking where I am going with this story. This chapter was hard for me to write; so please bear with me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of days has passed since I last spoke to Ben and I was starting to get concerned; he wasn't texting back, when I was trying to ring him he just kept knocking his phone onto voicemail then he wouldn't ring me back. As far as I was aware I hadn't done or said anything to upset him; yes he was the busy King of Auradon, but I still thought he would reply.

* * *

After another day had come and gone I decided that I needed to put an end to this; I had obviously done something, and I couldn't put it right until he told me what I had done.

So with this thought in mind I went to Auradon Castle and walked into his office to find him doing some paperwork. When I saw the amount of paperwork that was on his desk I started to understand why he hadn't answered - but I then saw the stern look on his face when he noticed that I was there, and my stomach started to panic.

"Ben" I stated as I stood in front of his desk.

"Hi" he muttered as he threw the paperwork down in front of him and he glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, and I couldn't help but note how distant he was being with me. I must have done something really bad to warrant this kind of reaction and I was starting to get worried in case I was about to lose Ben again.

"To see you?" I advised.

"Why?" he asked as he glanced back down at the paperwork that was in front of him.

"Ben have I done something wrong?" I questioned hoping to address the obvious elephant in the room.

"Why would you think that?" he snapped as he lent back in his chair and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I know you don't have to text me back or ring me, but we have went from talking all the time to nothing" I explained.

"Yes" he said harshly.

"Yes what?" I questioned.

"Yes, we have gone from talking to not" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Can I ask why? If you want to end whatever we had you can" I offered. Yes, it was hard for me to say this but Ben had obviously distanced himself from me; he had made it obvious that he didn't want anything to do with me. A very insecure voice in the back of my mind started to rear its ugly head and started to tell me that I should have known better. Why would Ben ever want someone like me? I was broken, worthless, pathetic and someone who had far too much baggage that he probably didn't want to get involved with.

"Mal you know why" he advised.

"I honestly don't" I said confused and I watched as he sighed.

"I know we weren't exclusive; but you could have told me that I was the only man you are seeing" he said as he dropped his arms from his chest and placed his hands on the table in front of him.

"What?" I asked in shock. How could Ben think this? Since we started dated again I hadn't given any other man another thought; I needed him to see that I couldn't do that to him. He meant far too much to me for me to cheat on him.

"Ben I'm not seeing anyone else" I urged.

"Mal don't lie to me" he warned me.

"I couldn't bear it" he advised as his voice broke.

"I'm not" I stressed.

"Ben I wouldn't do that to you" I urged further.

"Well it would appear you have!" he snapped.

"I don't understand Ben" I said shocked.

"Mal I saw you!" he snapped again, and my eyes widened. I didn't know what Ben had saw but it wasn't what he thought; I could never go near anyone else if I was involved with Ben.

"I know I probably don't have the right to act like this; but you know how much you mean to me" he stressed as he pursed his lips together.

"I know you don't have to tell me; I know I just have contradicted myself" he amended.

"It just hurt to see that's all" he noted.

"What have you seen?" I asked in disbelief.

"I saw you with some guy; walking out of work-" he started.

"He had his arms around you; kissing your cheek" he growled, and my eyes widened. This was really getting out of hand; and I could only hope that he would give the chance to explain.

"What were you doing there?" I questioned.

"And that is what concerns you!" he exclaimed.

"Not that I found you out!" he snapped for the third time.

"Ben babe" I said hoping to calm him down.

"Don't babe me!" he spat.

"Ben that was Sam that was-" I started.

"Don't Mal!" he warned me cutting me off.

"You have already said that you and other men don't mean anything to you" he reminded me.

"Ben you have the wrong end of the stick" I stressed.

"It doesn't look like I have" he countered.

"Sam is just a friend" I returned. I needed him to see that there was no way that me and Sam could be a thing. I was definitely not his type.

"I don't believe that; you looked more than friendly from where I was standing" he sighed.

"I'm sorry Mal but I don't think that we should continue this" he advised as he looked away from me.

"You were right; we are not meant to be together" I added, and I watched as he threw an awkward look in my direction.

"Ok" I muttered as I started to feel myself fall into despair. I was stupid to think that I could ever be what Ben needed; this is always how it was going to end. I shouldn't have let Ben get so close; I had just proved to myself that I was right to break up with him in the first place.

"If that is how you feel" I muttered.

"It is" he confirmed.

"Ok" I repeated.

"Well it was nice when it lasted" I noted as I started to stare into space.

"I'll not bother you any further" I stated, and I quickly left the room not giving Ben a second glance. He had made his feelings very known; and as my mind spitefully shown me our recent dates together I knew that it was going to take a very long time before I got over Ben this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I hope you don't hate me too much for the last chapter. I know it probably was hard to read and I am sorry about that. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After watching Mal leaving my office I couldn't help but sigh; the look on her face as she left broke me. As an afterthought I saw that I shouldn't have been so harsh with her or acted rashly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocked and I started to ring her; I know she would be upset with me right now. But fingers crossed she would give me the chance to talk to her; however I started to fall into panic when she wouldn't answer her phone. I know that this is probably what I deserved and by the fact that she wouldn't answer her phone to me showed me that I have ruined everything with Mal.

I know that it isn't an excuse, but my Beasty side always comes out when it comes to Mal; it used to when we were dating before. I felt jealous whenever a guy came near her; and I hated when someone tried to take her away from me. I then remembered how I felt when Mal told me about her dating life since we last saw each other, and it set my skin on edge. Mal deserved so much more than to be having one-night stands; she deserved love and devotion and I wanted to be the one to show her this.

I heard my phone go off and when I looked down I fell into confusion when I saw that Evie was ringing me.

"Evie?" I answer sheepishly.

"Ben" she replied, and I could hear a stern tone in her voice.

"I am guessing you have spoken to Mal" I said sadly.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Can you put her on please?" I begged; I know there was probably quite a large chance that Mal was going to refuse but I had to at least try. Me and Mal could get through this - if we were both willing to talk about it.

"No" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She isn't with me" she replied.

"I am just about to meet up with her" she advised.

"Right" I nodded.

"Where is she?" I dared to ask.

"Well she came home to get changed then she has gone out drinking" Evie sighed.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Right" I nodded again.

"That's not good is it?" I whined.

"No Ben it's not" she said sternly.

"Ben I know it isn't my place, but I only want the best for you and Mal-" she started.

"Right?" I repeated.

"But don't you think you have over exaggerated?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Now that I have calmed down yes" I elaborated.

"Well at least you have calmed down I guess" she noted.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ben you know that nothing is ever going to go on between Sam and Mal" she urged.

"How can I know that?" I asked; there was no way that I could know that - Mal had just came back into my life. Whoever Sam was could be someone that she had been on and off seeing for all I knew.

"You have met him before" Evie stressed which broke me out of my daydream of seeing Mal and Sam together.

"Have I?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Just before you and Mal broke up" she stated, and I started to think. Sam didn't look familiar at all; but I put this down to the fact that I had spent the last year and a half trying to forget my break up with Mal.

"Sam didn't look so muscular back then" she offered, and my eyes widened in shock. That was Sam? He had changed quite a lot since I last saw him; I should have known that Sam and Mal would still be friends as they were in the same art class at college.

"Oh that Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Yes that Sam" she said.

"Quite frankly I don't think Matthew would like it if there was something going on" she teased which made my face drop into confusion once more.

"Whose Matthew?" I dared ask as my stomach started to burn at the fact that I might not like the answer.

"Sam's boyfriend" she declared.

"What?" I fell into shock.

"Yes Ben; he is gay" she confirmed.

"So when Mal said-" I started slowly.

"Yes" I heard her say.

"Oh no!" I muttered. I couldn't believe that I could let my insecurities lead me so much; Mal had every reason to not even speak to me never mind give me a second chance! But I had to try; I had to try and speak to her about this.

"Evie I need to fix this I let my insecurities get the best of me" I urged.

"Do you think she will give me another chance?" I asked in a panic as I stood up.

"I hope so you make Mal better" she noted.

"But you didn't see her when she came home Ben; she looked broken" she advised, and I sighed and looked down to the ground. My mind started to spitefully show me Mal going home and quickly getting ready to go out; if I didn't find her I didn't even want to think about what could happen tonight.

"Between you and me; and might I add I am only telling you this so you and Mal can fix things-" I heard which thankfully pulled me from my painful torture of seeing Mal upset.

"Right?" I prompted.

"Mal has always fixated on not being good enough for you; this is due to the fact that her mother has always told her that she isn't good enough" she admitted.

"I know" I noted, and I remembered the look on Mal's face when I told her I wanted to end things. I could see that this was probably why she didn't put up a fight. I also could see that I had hurt her by breaking the promise to her about getting her to see that she needed to see herself in a better light.

"Evie where are you meeting Mal? I need to get to her; I need to make this right" I questioned as I picked up my blazer and started to shrug into it.

"Ever After; she is already there with Sam and Matthew" she explained.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Well I will see you there" I said.

"Ok bye" I heard her say.

"Bye" I replied.

"And Evie?" I started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you for this" I smiled meekly.

"Anytime; I just want to see you both happy" I heard her reply.

"See you soon" she said.

"See you soon" I replied, and I quickly hung up as I started to walk out of my office - I hoped that Mal will give me a second chance; or at least talk to me about it. If she didn't I only had myself to blame.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. I can't wait to share the rest of my story with you, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content warning for swearing and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was currently dancing on the dancefloor in Ever After with Sam as Matt spoke to one of his work colleagues at our table. I was closer to being tipsy than drunk and thankfully the more I drank the more my brain was blocking out my situation with Ben. I wished that things hadn't gone the way they did; but I understood why Ben felt the way he did. Even though he had the completely wrong end of the stick; but maybe this was the universes way telling me to leave Ben alone and try to find someone else. Yes they might not make me feel the way Ben does; but they could be a close substitute.

The music changed into another fast paced song; and I turned around as I felt a hand slide onto my right buttock. My eyes opened in shock as I saw a very drunk Bobby staggering around in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Get off!" I snapped as I took a step back and his hand fell from me.

"You weren't saying that a few weeks back" he slurred and I pursed my lips together in embarrassment. I didn't want to think about my weekend with him; I had bumped into him on the Friday night and I didn't go home until the Sunday night. I had enjoyed myself; but now knowing that he had been in a relationship at the time made my skin crawl. Yes I was a VK but this didn't mean that I wanted to do bad things and break relationships up.

"Bobby piss off!" I growled.

"You didn't tell me that you have a girlfriend" I accused.

"Well-" he shrugged.

"You didn't need to know" he added smugly.

"Yes I did" I pressed.

"What would have happened if I told you?" he slurred as he staggered closer to me.

"You wouldn't have spent the weekend with me" he pouted.

"Of course not! I do have standards you know!" I snapped.

"Yeah" he winked at me.

"Obviously you do; you slept with me" he answered smugly as he put his arms out dramatically to the sides.

"Someone thinks a lot of themselves" I scoffed; I don't even know what I saw in him I really didn't.

"Well I was hoping that we can repeat our weekend together" he teased as he stepped closer to me.

"No thank you" I answered as I shook my head.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped.

"I am single now; if that is what is bothering you" he stated and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that his now ex-girlfriend had finally grown a pair and finally kicked his ass to the curb. But now I was starting to get concerned at the fact that Bobby might now not leave me alone.

"Bobby I don't think we should" I said trying to let him down gently.

"I think we should" he pressed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bobby no! Get off me!" I shrieked as I tried to get out of his arms.

"Come on" he purred.

"You know you are easy" he flirted and I gasped in shock before I quickly slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he pulled me out of Bobby's arms and stood just in front of me.

"I think you need to go mate; she isn't interested" he stated.

"She is" Bobby persisted.

"I'll just wait until she's more drunk" he winked at me.

"Even then I wouldn't touch you!" I spat.

"Lies!" he sang as he looked me up and down which made my skin crawl.

"You want me" he added smugly.

"Look pal; the lady has said that she doesn't want to so maybe you should take a hint" Sam said as he shoved him away.

"Shove off you!" he snapped.

"I'm on a promise!" he growled as he took a step closer to me before trying to hug me again.

"Bobby get off me!" I snapped as I tried to fight him off me but I froze when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ben shouted as he appeared from nowhere and dragged Bobby off me.

"She said no!" he snapped as he stood in front of me so Bobby couldn't try and get at me anymore. I didn't really know how to feel about Ben being here; he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore - so why on Auradon was he here for?

"That means no!" he snapped.

"What is it to you?" Bobby spat and I saw Ben glare at Bobby as he balled his fists at him. I then saw Bobby open his mouth to say something but stopped before he threw me and Ben a look.

"I see" he noted.

"Is that how it is?" he asked.

"You are very lucky mate" he teased as he took a step closer to Ben.

"She is a right goer" he winked at him. I gasped at this but nothing prepared me for what happened next; I heard a growl escape from Ben's throat before he quickly punched Bobby in the face with his right hand causing Bobby to drop to the floor.

"Ow!" Bobby said as he attempted to climb to his face as his hands covered his now bloodied nose.

"You are going to regret that" he added as he stood up causing Ben to step forward.

"Ben!" I exclaimed and I jumped in front of him.

"Ben stop!" I begged as I tried to get him to look at me; but right now his eyes were concentrating on Bobby as Sam was also trying to put distance between the pair of the two by shoving Bobby back.

"Calm down Beast" I said as I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands. I watched as he looked down at me and he took a couple of deep breaths before he nodded at me.

"That was your warning shot" I warned Bobby as I turned around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone; and if you try to cause trouble for me and Ben I will go to the police and file a case for sexual assault" I growled.

"Do you understand?" I snapped.

"I only put my hand on your sexy ass" he flirted and I heard Ben growl so I put both of my hands against his strong and broad chest and shoved him back. Yes I was confused why Ben was here; but I didn't want to make this any worse for Ben than it already was. I knew that the press had probably already snapped a photo of Ben fighting and I hated the fact that I was going to behind the backlash that Ben was going to face in the morning.

"That is enough; just leave Bobby!" I snapped as I threw a dark look in Bobby's direction.

"Ok" he winked at me as he took a couple of steps back. He then gave me a pair of drunken thumbs up before he disappeared into the crowd; I shook my head at Bobby before I looked back up at Ben and I noticed that his face looked softer than it did in his office. Ben was always going to be someone who confused me by his actions; but it did mean a lot to me that he had come to see me - even if we were meant to only be friends.

"Mal are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Ben what are you doing here?" I slurred.

"To see you" he asked.

"Me?" I asked as my stomach started to fill with hope.

"But you said-" I started as I threw him a confused look.

"I know what I said" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Please?" he begged and I looked his face slowly up and down before I nodded at him. Yes me and Ben had to talk about things; I was apprehensive to speak to him given that our last conversation wasn't really a good one. But I owed it to Ben to try and put the record straight; I could only hope that he believed me when I said that Sam was only a friend. If he did then at least we could be friends, I guess.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Do you think Ben overreacted? Can Ben and Mal get through this? Let's find out now, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben walked out of the club he then led me to his limousine; I wasn't about to question him as he opened the door and gestured for me to climb in. So I staggered into the car and threw myself onto the back seat before I fell; I then quickly sat up and watched as Ben climbed in and sat on my right hand side before the door closed behind us. As we both fell into a very awkward silence I noted that Ben's driver hadn't got into the car so this is where Ben wanted to talk to me. By the looks of it he didn't want to keep me very long; and my stomach started to burn in panic. Thankfully I had had a drink; so I could hide my feelings from Ben - but tomorrow was going to very hard.

"I'm guessing you wanted privacy" I muttered as I looked down at the floor.

"Yes" I heard him answer.

"Mal I am so sorry; I should have given you time to explain" he said and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"I know it isn't an excuse-" he started before he looked down at the floor. I decided to give Ben the time that he needed; whatever was on his mind was obviously hard for him and I didn't want to rush him.

"But it is always hard to think of you with other men" he confessed.

"It sets off my Beast rage" he added and my eyes widened. I started to feel my stomach fill with hope; did this mean that Ben wanted to give us another go? I didn't know whether this was such a good idea; he was right earlier on - me and him obviously didn't work.

"I know it isn't my place to think like that; it's just you mean so much to me" he urged and my eyes widened in shock.

"And I-" he started once more and his voice broke. I hated seeing Ben like this; by the looks of it he had let his jealousy get the best of him. I didn't want to be too hard on him; if I was being honest Ben didn't like men coming near me in our previous relationship. So I knew that if Ben wanted to start dating again I was going to be wary of this; but I felt exactly the same. I hated the thought of any girls going near Ben; and it took a while for me to get past this after I broke up with Ben.

"Hey" I cooed as I slid closer to Ben. I probably could blame the drink if I wanted to but I wasn't going to; so I used my right hand to make Ben look at me. I then quickly crushed my lips against his in a bid to reassure him. However as I pulled away and looked at his blank face I started to hope that I hadn't just ruined everything with Ben.

"You know how much you mean to me Ben" I muttered as I stared into his eyes and started to defend my actions.

"I couldn't do that do you; to anyone in fact-" I stressed.

"But especially you" I finished.

"Yeah" he said.

"Come here Mal" he advised and he quickly pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but sigh.

"You don't need to; if you think that my reaction was too much-" he started and I looked up at him through tipsy eyes.

"But can we have another go?" he pleaded.

"I will try and work on my jealousy" he promised.

"Me too" I answered back with a meek smile.

"You too?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I don't like the thought of you with anyone else either" I confessed and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I don't want anyone else" he answered.

"Only you" he said lovingly as he cupped my face with his right hand.

"So?" he asked and I went to pull a confused face at him but I stopped myself as I knew what question he wanted to me to answer.

"Yes Ben" I smiled and he grinned at me once more. We then fell into silence before Ben pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips; I sighed against his lips as his tongue slid against mine. I had my Ben back; yes I felt like I was a glutton for punishment - but Ben was worth it.

"You defended my honour" I chuckled as we broke apart from each other.

"Please don't make a habit of it" I said as I reached over and swept some hair behind Ben's left ear.

"I can only try Mal" he smiled meekly.

"Well that is all I can ask for" I smiled as I snuggled back into him.

"Hmmm" he purred and I smiled against his chest.

"Mal?" he said into the silence after we had been sitting cuddling in silence for a few minutes.

"Aha?" I answered as I rolled my head back and looked up at him.

"I will make it up to you" he promised.

"You don't need to do that" I dismissed.

"I do Mal" he urged.

"And I will; you won't dissuade me on this" he vowed.

"Ok" I said as I knew that I couldn't talk him out of it and I didn't want to argue with him again tonight.

"What do you suggest?" I questioned changing the subject.

"I plan the next date?" he suggested.

"Ok" I repeated.

"I think that should be fair" I nodded.

"I'm planning the next one though" I said smugly as I started to stroke his chest with both of my hands.

"As you wish" he smiled.

"What are you doing? Going back to your night out?" he questioned.

"Hmm" I said as I started to think about going back to the others; I knew that Evie would probably be here now but I knew that Sam and Matt would be telling her where I was.

"Do I have an alternative?" I questioned cheekily. If I was being honest I didn't really want to leave Ben's company; but I knew that he might have to leave due to his constant busy workload.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Which is?" I asked eagerly.

"We could watch a movie and cuddle?" he offered.

"Is that date number four?" I asked.

"It can be" he smiled.

"However it will be date five where I really push the boat out" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Yeah; I think that will be nice" I smiled back.

"Can we go back to mine though?" I questioned as he opened the car window.

"Yeah of course" he grinned before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Dawson!" Ben called out of the window. I then watched as Dawson climbed into the front of the car as Ben closed the window once more.

"Yes my lord" he answered as he turned around and looked at us.

"Can you take us to Mal's please?" Ben asked as he rested his face against the top of my head.

"As you wish my lord" Dawson answered before he turned around and started the car. I snuggled back into Ben as the limousine pulled away; I couldn't help but smile against Ben's chest. I had been given a third chance; I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew that I loved Ben and I didn't want to lose him - ever again!


	18. Chapter 18

**Awww guys, surely you knew that I was going to give Bal another chance! They are my favourite OTP after all, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After texting Evie to tell her where I was me and Ben snuggled into each other as we watched a film and had a few non-alcoholic drinks and snacks. If I was honest I wasn't really playing attention to the film; I couldn't help but be more concentrated on Ben. Every now and again we would catch each other staring at one another and we would break out in either giggles or a make out session. I knew that Evie would soon make an appearance and this would prompt Ben to leave; but in all honesty I didn't want him to but I knew that I had to take this slow with Ben. He was different to all the other conquests that I had in the past; he felt like the permanent thing that I needed in my life and something that I didn't want to rush and ruin. He was everything to me; and I would make sure that I didn't take him for granted.

As time when on I felt my eyes start to roll as I was snuggled into his chest on our couch; but when I heard Evie put the keys in the lock my eyes started to wake up. I heard Ben chuckle above me and I couldn't help but look at him and smile at him. I heard footsteps as she entered our home and when I looked in her direction I noticed that her eyes widened in shock when she noticed the tight embrace that me and Ben were in.

"I will leave you both to it" Ben sighed sadly as he started to untangle his arms and legs away from me which made me pout.

"Yeah" I said.

"You have a lot of unnecessary planning to do" I teased trying to make it light hearted as we both stood up.

"I don't think it is unnecessary" he winked at me.

"Night baby" he said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around my waist before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Night" I breathed after he pulled away. I watched as Ben winked at me again before he quickly turned and left the room.

"Night Evie" Ben smiled at her.

"Night Ben" she sang as she smugly crossed her arms over her chest. I then saw him turn around and look at me as he opened our front door and give me a loving look before he closed the door behind him.

"So you two fixed things then?" Evie teased as I sighed as I stared drunkenly at our front door. When I turned my head I noted that Evie was now leaning on the door frame of our living room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes" I said as I sat back down on our black, leather couch.

"It would appear that I have you to thank you for that" I chuckled.

"Me?" she asked innocently as she dropped her arms from her chest and dramatically put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Why?" she asked sweetly as she started to make her way towards me.

"Don't play the innocent one E; I know you rang Ben" I stated.

"Spoilsport!" she teased as she dropped on the couch next to me on my right hand side.

"But you can't be mad at me" she warned me.

"No" I answered.

"I'm not" I slurred.

"We both needed some sense talking into the pair of us" I muttered.

"Yes you did" she chuckled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked coyly.

"You know what" I chuckled.

"Maybe" she giggled.

"It is true that Ben hit Bobby?" she asked and I couldn't help but sigh. I knew that Sam would have told her what had happened; I just hoped that it wasn't about to cause a lot of trouble for Ben.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Because Bobby made a comment about me" I explained.

"What did he say?" Evie slurred and I smiled at the fact that she had a good night out with Sam and Matt by the looks of it.

"That apparently I am a right goer" I advised before I pursed my lips together. It would appear that my history would always come up at some point; I knew that Ben didn't like the thought of me with other men. And I knew that the conversation about my sexual history would probably going to come up at some point and if I was being honest I was a little bit nervous to have that conversation. Yes I couldn't change it even if I wanted to; I just hoped that it wasn't going to affect me and Ben in anyway.

"Oh" Evie muttered pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I can now see why Ben punched him" she nodded.

"Yeah; but he deserved it" I stated as I remembered my Beast hitting Bobby in the face.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Anyway moving on-" she said with a large toothy grin.

"Yes?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Are you and Ben a couple now?" she asked quickly.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"Still dating" I added.

"Oh" she said as her face dropped.

"But the way you were on the couch" she stated.

"Yeah" I advised; I knew that Evie would probably put two and two together but I had to put her straight before she got the wrong end of the stick.

"We are taking things very slow" I advised.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Well it looks like it is heading that way" she said eagerly.

"Maybe" I agreed as I pursed my lips together.

"You are still doubtful" she noted.

"Slightly" I admitted.

"I just want to-" I started.

"Mal stop!" she exclaimed cutting me off.

"You are enough; you are everything that Ben wants and needs" she quickly added before I could say anything.

"So stop worrying" she cooed.

"Yes mother" I teased.

"Ha!" she laughed sarcastically. Yes I was happy that me and Ben were getting another chance; but this didn't mean that my insecurities had gone. I knew that I had to work on this; and I wanted to. I loved Ben and I wanted to be everything that he needed and wanted.

"Ha!" she repeated.

"Do you want another drink?" she questioned.

"Please?" I asked.

"I'll go and get us them after locking the door" she advised and I watched as she staggered out of the room and into our large, bright, open plan kitchen. As I heard her making us drinks I used the time to think about what had happened tonight. Yes it had been a roller-coaster of events but it has been worth it - Ben would always be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I hope you like the next couple of chapters. I enjoyed writing them so I hope you also enjoy reading them. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days later I was waiting for Ben to pick me up for our next date; and even though when he was with me he wouldn't tell me what we were doing. The only thing he would tell me was that when we were halfway there he pulled his dark blue tie off and blind folded me; and yes romantic gestures still felt foreign to me and I couldn't wait to see what Ben had planned for the pair of us.

My stomach started to flutter when I felt the car come to a stop; my mouth went dry and I gulped as I heard Ben chuckle at me. I then let Ben help me out of his limousine and he held both of my hands in front of me as he guided me over what sounded like a short path covered in gravel.

"Ben can I please take this off?" I asked as I slowly continued to let him lead me wherever he was taking me.

"I'm starting to get scared" I confessed as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"There's nothing to be scared of" I heard him answer as he gave my hands a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he chuckled.

"That is not my concern Ben" I muttered as I tried to see if I could tell where we were by the smells around us. I could smell a strong smell of rose petals; green moss and fresh cut grass. However this could be anywhere in Auradon - unfortunately.

"My concern is tripping over" I advised as I started to hear us walk on wooden floorboards.

"I wouldn't allow that" he dismissed.

"Anyway-" he started as he made me stand still.

"We are here" he said and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

"We are?" I asked and I let a large grin spread across my face as my stomach started to ebb the panic away.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Take off your blind fold" he advised and I pulled his tie from my head and my eyes winced at the bright light. I then gasped when my eyes fell onto our date as I handed him his tie. Ben had put up a white sheet on one side of the boat house at the lake at Auradon Castle; and on the floor there was a picnic basket on a dark blue picnic blanket. In the distance I could see a projector was nearly set up and there were bright coloured lanterns littering the walls lighting the dark room up.

"What is all this?" I asked as Ben closed the dark blue wooden door behind us.

"Date five" he grinned as he slid his right hand into my left and he started to lead me towards the picnic basket.

"I said I was going to push the boat out" he reminded me happily.

"I can see" I smiled as I let my eyes roam over the room once more.

"I know it might not look like much; but I know that you appreciate things like this more than going out" he said and I looked over to him.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Yes I do" I added as I smiled at him.

"You remembered" I muttered once more.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Everything" he smiled broadly.

"Thank you" I said and I dropped his hand and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against me. I loved him so much it was unreal; he meant the world to me and I would show him this every single day.

"You're welcome baby" he answered lovingly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's the white sheet for?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I thought we could look at old photos together" he stated.

"Really?" I asked slowly. I loved how much effort that Ben had put into our date; and he was right he was really pushing the boat out (if you would pardon the pun). I just hoped that looking at old photos wasn't going to bring up the bad memories that surrounded our break up.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he offered as he pulled one brow up at me.

"No I want to" I urged as I lifted my arms up and I rested both of my hands against his chest.

"You have my curiosity peeked" I smiled up at him and I heard him chuckle at me.

"Give me a second to set it up" he advised and I nodded at him. Ben then stepped away from me and walked up to the projector; and as I watched as he set it up. I couldn't help but look at Ben in awe; he was such a pure and innocent person. Yes at times I felt like I didn't want to taint him with my old life and history but Ben was what I needed. He was the light to my dark; and he wanted to save me and I was going to let him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, please enjoy the Bal fluff in this chapter. Nothing more to say than that really, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben snuggled together as we flicked through old photos of us together; and to be honest it was strange to look at photos of me like that. I didn't have any of my tattoos for one and I think I looked strange without them; but I looked happy with Ben. However when I saw a photo of me and Ben at the last ball before we broke up I started to feel uneasy. I knew what I was thinking as I looked at my fake smile in the photo; I was plucking up the courage to break up with Ben. I hated doing it to him; but I thought that was for the best at the time. However I didn't think that now - Ben was showing me that. He believed that things happened for a reason; and apparently according to Ben we were both meant to bump into each other on that night out. Ben believed that his heart was telling him that we were meant to be together; and I shared that belief. I was trying to follow my heart and not my head; I knew deep down me and Ben were meant to be together I just had to work on my insecurities so they didn't damage what we have - and I knew that Ben would help me through it.

"I can't believe you still have them" I smiled meekly after Ben thankfully changed the photo.

"Well I didn't delete them" he replied as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Is that strange?" he questioned and I looked up at him.

"No" I answered as I shook my head slightly.

"When we broke up we were friends; I wouldn't have blamed you either way" I added hoping that this would reassure him.

"I see" he noted.

"Have you deleted them?" he asked slowly.

"No" I said. It didn't feel right to delete them; yes it hurt me sometimes to look at them but if I was being honest with myself I was always going to have a special place in my heart for Ben. And I didn't think that this was ever going to change - and I didn't want it to.

"It didn't feel right" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I answered and I noted that Ben started to get nervous and I watched as he slowly looked up at down my face.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I felt his arms tighten around me as we were laid next to each other.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"You sure? You seem distracted" I advised.

"Kinda" he admitted and I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand.

"I want to talk to you about something; I'm just nervous to" he explained.

"Oh" I muttered. I wondered what Ben wanted to talk to me about; it was obviously something that was really bothering him and I hoped that we weren't about to argue again.

"Right" I nodded.

"Is there anything I can do it make it better?" I asked as I stroked his cheek with my thumb in a bid to soothe him.

"Erm-" he started.

"I don't know" he admitted as he pursed his lips together.

"Just talk about it when you are ready" I advised with a warm smile before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips and when I pulled away I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"I am ready" he said.

"I just don't know how the conversation is going to go" he admitted further.

"Well just talk-" I started.

"I'm sure we will be able to get through it" I smiled hoping that this would prompt Ben into start talking about whatever was on his mind.

"Yeah" he agreed

"The thing is Mal-" he started and I felt his right hand start to run up and down my side.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"How do you think things are going between us?" he quickly asked before he could stop himself. My eyes widened in shock at this; I don't know why he was even asking this. I started to fill with shock and panic in case he was about to tell me that he didn't think that we should be together - but would he really arrange a date with me if this was the case? Ben really had me confused and I hoped that he was going to be able to put my mind at rest before it ran away with itself.

"Erm-" I started.

"I think things are going ok" I advised as I decided that this was a good enough answer at the moment as I didn't know what was currently going through Ben's mind.

"Just ok?" he questioned.

"Well of course more than ok" I urged.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Do you think different? Is there a problem?" I quickly questioned before he could answer.

"No" he smiled and my body started to ebb away it's despair.

"Of course not" he stressed as he reached forward and cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"I think things have been amazing; I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same wave length" he explained as I dropped my hand from his face.

"Ok" I noted.

"Did you not think we were?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Well I hoped we were; I just wanted to make sure" he stated.

"Ok" I repeated.

"Well thing are brilliant on my side" I smiled.

"Me too" he grinned at me.

"Erm-" he started before he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"Tell me if I am jumping the gun" he offered.

"Ok" I said for the third time.

"I will do" I teased hoping that this would give Ben the confidence to proceed.

"Mal will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked and I felt my body go into shock in his arms. Ben wanted to make us more of a permanent thing; yes I wanted this but Ben needed to be sure. Yes I loved him and I never wanted to lose him again. But I couldn't believe that I was going to be allowed to become a permanent fixture in Ben's life again and it was completely overwhelming me. Ben was my soul mate and my heart was telling me that I needed to be by his side; as he needed me just as much as I needed him but I needed him to be sure - even though it was going to kill me if he didn't want me at any point in the future.

"Erm-" I started.

"Are you sure Ben?" I muttered and I watched as his face dropped.

"Why would you even ask that?" he asked and I could hear that he was hurt that I had questioned him.

"Ben I am enjoying what we have and it means the world to me; but we both need to make sure that this is what we both want" I started to explain.

"Because when the world finds out there is no going back" I reminded him.

"They technically know" he sighed.

"I know" I nodded.

"But being your girlfriend and dating is different; we will be around each other a lot more" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Is that not what you want?" he asked.

"Ben" I said as I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I have thought of nothing else since we started this; I know that I want to be with you. I just want you to be sure; because my past is probably going to come up" I explained hoping that Ben would know where I was going with this.

"We can deal with that when and if it comes up" he dismissed.

"Yeah" I said as I looked down.

"Mal if you want more time dating I will understand; but I will fight for us" he urged and I looked up at him.

"I love you so much" he said as his gaze locked with mine.

"I love you so much too" I replied lovingly and I decided to put Ben out of his misery.

"Boyfriend" I smiled.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped in shock.

"I called you my boyfriend" I advised with a large toothy grin.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I just wanted you to be sure" I advised.

"I am" he nodded.

"I will always be sure about you" he promised.

"Likewise Benny" I returned as I brushed my nose against his.

"My perfect Beast" I purred and I watched as Ben smiled at me before he quickly kissed me. Me and Ben then fell into a very long and loving make out session; however I had to keep reminding myself to not push Ben too far. Yes we had just got back together but I still didn't want to rush and ruin things. Every moment that I spent with Ben was precious to me; and I knew that with every step that me and Ben took together was going to be fulfilling and loving. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't believe that we are at this stage of our story, and I hope you enjoyed where I have gone with this. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Weeks flew past and before I knew it me and Ben had been a couple for a month; yes Evie kept questioning what was going on between me and Ben and I just kept maintaining that we were just dating. Yes I felt bad for keeping this from Evie but me and Ben had decided that we didn't want anyone knowing about our relationship until we were feeling happy and we felt like we were in a good place.

We were currently on a night out with the whole group of our friends and me and Ben had decided that tonight was the night that we told everyone. All the way through the night me and Ben kept at a close enough distance to dance with each other and cuddle but we didn't have our hands all over each other. I knew that our friends knew that we were dating; and I knew that they probably thought that we were going to get back together at some point. I just didn't think they were going to expect this soon.

After Ben excused himself to go to the toilet me and Evie went to the dancefloor in Ever After and we started dancing on the dancefloor. As we got well into our dance I felt someone put their hand on my right shoulder and when I spun around my eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Mal" a blonde haired, green eyed, tall, very muscular man dressed in a red t-shirt and light blue jeans said as he started to dance next to me.

"Hey" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Do I know you?" I asked as me and Evie stopped dancing.

"No" he grinned as he stopped dancing and he stepped closer to me.

"But I would like to change that" he slurred.

"Sorry I'm not interested" I dismissed. I needed to make sure that this guy was out of the way when Ben came back; as he wasn't going to like this at all.

"Aw come on" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"No!" I exclaimed as I tried to step out of his arm but he pulled me back to her. I watched as Evie's eyes widened in shock and I shook my head; I didn't need her to get involved. I could deal with this - hopefully I could deal with it quickly.

"Bobby said you would be game" he purred as he started bringing his face closer to mine.

"Well Bobby is wrong" I snapped and I shoved him away and his arm flew from me.

"You need to leave me alone" I said as I glared at him and crossed both of my arms over my chest.

"You are really beautiful" he flirted.

"Erm-" I started as I pursed my lips together.

"Thank you" I added.

"But I am really not interested sorry" I urged hoping that he would take a hint before I had to really put him in his place.

"I see" he nodded.

"Have you had a better offer?" he questioned and I sighed. By the looks of it I was going to need to hint on to him that I was taken; I didn't really care if he knew about me and Ben. People are going to find out tonight anyway; and to be honest I really couldn't wait.

"If you must know I am seeing someone" I pressed.

"What? Who?" he quickly questioned as his face dropped.

"That is my business" I shrugged.

"You're lying!" he accused as he stepped closer to me however this time he didn't wrap his arms around me - thankfully.

"You're just not interested" he pouted.

"Well you are partly right; I am not interested. But I am really taken" I answered as I started to panic as I knew that Ben would be close to coming back to me.

"I see" he nodded.

"Well I am sorry for bothering you" he said.

"Better luck next time" he winked at me.

"Nope" I answered as I shook my head.

"It's that serious?" he asked incredulously.

"You could say that" I nodded.

"I see" he repeated and he quickly span around and walked away and I sighed in relief.

"M?" Evie said as she pulled me close to her.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"You just told him you are seeing someone" she noted.

"Well I am" I nodded.

"You know I am" I reminded her with a sweet smile.

"You said you and Ben are dating" she said as she pulled a suspicious look at me.

"We are" I confirmed as I decided that I was going to let Evie in on mine and Ben's little secret.

"Promise not to say anything?" I begged as I pulled her closer to me.

"Promise" she muttered into my right ear.

"We are also a couple" I confessed into her left ear.

"What? How long?" she asked as she pulled away and looked at me in utter shock.

"For the last month" I admitted.

"You didn't say anything" she accused as she started to look hurt at the fact that I hadn't told her about me and Ben.

"We didn't want to jinx it" I advised hoping that this would defend mine and Ben's actions.

"I see" she noted.

"We are going to tell everyone tonight" I started to explain as my eyes landed on Ben and he shook his head at me.

"However I think I need to speak to him" I sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't look very happy" I said as I nodded at Ben and I watched as Evie looked in Ben's direction. My stomach started to burn in panic as he didn't look very impressed - hopefully I would be able to get him through this. Fingers crossed!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, how do you think Ben is going to react to someone trying to take his Dragon away from him? Let's find out now, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I smiled as I walked up to Ben as he was stood on the edge of the dance floor.

"I know that didn't look very good" I winced as I stood in front of him and I looked up at him.

"No" he advised.

"It didn't" he confirmed.

"But I know how to make it better" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"How?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why don't we show everyone who my boyfriend is?" I flirted.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly as his face dropped in shock.

"Yes" I grinned up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I know that my friends were probably questioning me and Ben's actions right now but as we were dating they knew we had been hugging and kissing during our time together.

"I told him" I advised as I nodded backwards to the dancefloor behind us.

"That I was seeing someone" I confessed.

"So it is probably going to get out anyway" I added as I smiled up at my perfect boyfriend.

"Probably" he nodded.

"So follow me?" I said as I pulled away from him and stepped out of his arms. I then slid my hand into Ben's and I slowly walked backwards and led Ben back to the others.

"And let's let the world know" I smirked at him as we both sat down on the bright red, leather couches that were in the VIP section of the club.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he smiled fondly at me.

"I love you Mal" Ben smiled at me.

"I love you too" I said as I slid closer to him.

"Ben?" I flirted as I felt him wrap his right arm around me.

"Aha?" he replied.

"Kiss me" I demanded as I pulled one brow up at him suggestively as we cuddled together.

"As you wish" he chuckled as he cupped my face with his left hand and he pressed a very long, loving and passionate kiss against my lips. If anyone didn't know that me and Ben were a couple they sure did now; I let Ben's hands roam onto the small of my back before it ventured lower down and he cupped my right buttock. If I was being honest I loved it when Ben did this and it turned me on but I had to keep reminding myself that we were still taking things slow. It was a big deal that Ben was even doing this right now as he didn't want me to think that he was pawing me all over. However after reassuring him that I very much liked it when he put his hands on my bum he kept doing it and he started to feel very confident in doing it now.

"Feel better?" I asked as we pulled apart breathlessly as Ben dropped his hand from my buttock. Yes I had allowed him to do that when we were kissing; but I knew that there was only so much that my brothers could take of such behaviour.

"Yes" he said as we cuddled close together once more.

"Does this mean?" Jay asked in shock.

"Yes guys" Ben said as he looked down lovingly at me and I felt my stomach flutter in absolute love and devotion for Ben.

"Me and Mal are back together" he declared with a large toothy grin.

"Really?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes" I said as I snuggled into Ben's chest as his arms tightened around me.

"We have been seeing each other for around two months now; but officially for the last month. We wanted to make sure that we were in a good place before we told you all" I explained as I started to hope that my family wasn't going to be too annoyed at me and Ben keeping our relationship from them.

"We were going to tell you all tonight anyway" I offered.

"But with what just happened we thought it was for the best that we tell you all now" I finished as I started to slowly trace patterns against Ben's chest with my fingers.

"I see" Jay smiled.

"Well I am happy for you" he added with a fond smile.

"You both deserve each other" Carlos grinned.

"I agree" Evie said as she winked at me.

"I want to propose a toast" Carlos said as he held his drink up.

"Carlos please" I whined as I pressed my face against Ben's chest in embarrassment.

"To Ben and Mal!" Carlos called.

"To Ben and Mal!" our party repeated and when I looked up at Ben I could see that his cheeks were starting to flush in embarrassment. Me and Ben then looked at each other and smiled before Ben pressed another brief but very loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled away I winked at Ben and I watched as he chuckled at me before he pulled me close to him so I was now snuggled into his chest. I was very happy that my family and the world now knew about me and Ben. This meant that me and Ben could be very open with each other; yes I knew that this meant the press were now going to be following us around even more so now. And I also knew that they probably saw mine and Ben's most recent display of affection; but I didn't care. I loved Ben and this is how it was going to be for the rest of our lives.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me this far. I really can't wait to see what you think of this story, let's see what else is in store for our favourite couple. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After having a night of dancing the night away and drinking probably a little bit too much we had now pulled up outside mine and Evie's house. Ben had offered to drop our whole gang off and by the time that we got to ours I was nearly falling asleep snuggled into Ben. However the thought of Ben leaving had suddenly woken me up; and I didn't want him to leave. I knew that he had to; but this didn't mean that I had to like it.

"I'll see you in there" I advised as Doug opened the door and quickly nodded at us before he climbed out.

"You probably won't as we are going straight to bed" Evie advised.

"Ok, I guess I will see you both in the morning" I smiled as she slid along the seat so she could climb out.

"Ok" she smiled.

"Goodnight you two" she winked at me and Ben.

"Goodnight" I winked back at her.

"You too" Ben advised and Evie giggled before she climbed out the car and closed the door so me and Ben could have a private goodnight kiss.

"I really don't want you to go" I pouted.

"Neither do I" he advised as he pulled me close and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Then don't" I teased as I stroked my nose against his.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped in shock.

"Stay" I muttered.

"Mal we said we would take things slow" he reminded me and I started to mentally kick myself as it looked like I had just ruined things with Ben.

"We are" I urged.

"I know sharing a bed is a big deal; but nothing more is going to happen apart from cuddling" I explained.

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself" I said as I put both of my hands in front of me to defend myself.

"Likely story" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pretended to look hurt.

"Sorry I was only kidding; I knew what you meant" he grinned at me as he dropped his hand from my face.

"Good" I smiled.

"If you really need to go I'll understand" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"You mean a lot to me; I really don't want to screw this up" I said profoundly as I stared into his calming, leaf green eyes.

"You won't" he dismissed as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"And before you say that I don't know that, I do; my heart is telling me so" he pressed.

"You are so cute" I chuckled before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. I meant what I said; if Ben really needed to go then I would understand. Yes I might have spent the night with other men; but I never cuddled in bed before and this is something that I couldn't wait to do with Ben.

"I thought that's what you liked about me" he joked.

"Yes and many more" I flirted.

"Ooo" he cooed.

"Do tell" he added with an eager grin.

"Nah" I teased.

"I'll save it for another time" I winked at him.

"Spoilsport" he said as he pulled a funny face at me and I couldn't help but giggle at him. Ben then looked at me before he bit down on his bottom lip before he nodded to himself.

"Screw it" he muttered.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"If you still would like to cuddle-" he started and my stomach started to fill with hope.

"I would very much like to stay" he grinned.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"You don't feel forced, do you?" I questioned. I hoped that Ben didn't feel like he had to stay with me; I didn't want him to feel obligated. I wanted him to stay with me because he wanted to; and we were both ready to take this next step in our relationship.

"No" he advised happily.

"I have already spent so much time away from you Mal" he said as he cupped my face with his right hand again.

"I don't want to waste any time" he smiled.

"Me too" I smiled back.

"Come on then" I chuckled.

"Let's get you in and into bed" I joked as I opened the car door and slid closer to the exit.

"Mal" he chuckled as I climbed out of the car.

"I'll see you in the morning Dawson" he advised to his driver.

"As you wish my lord" Dawson answered as Ben climbed out and closed the door behind him.

"Ben behave" I chuckled.

"Or else what?" he joked as his limousine drove away.

"You can always stay in the spare room" I warned him as we started to make our way up my garden path.

"Fine" he shrugged.

"Fine" I mimicked.

"More room in my bed for me" I winked at him as I opened my front door.

"Fine" he shrugged again.

"You don't want to push me Ben" I warned him.

"Or else what?" he repeated again as I locked our front door and threw my keys onto the side.

"You know I can be stubborn" I said as I turned and looked up at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes" he confirmed as he stood closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes I do know that" he confirmed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'll make you stay in the space room" I teased as I dropped my arms from my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth slightly as my body started to build up in lust; no one has ever made me feel like this. Yes I did lust over the people have I have shared a bed with; but nothing like what Ben made me feel like. I couldn't wait to see how having sex with Ben was going to be like; yes I wasn't quite ready to do this right now but I knew that when the time came Ben was going to completely rock my world.

"If those are your rules; I'll stick to them" he muttered before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"But I know deep down you want to cuddle" he flirted.

"Very much so" I muttered as his gaze locked onto mine and he chuckled at me. I felt my stomach twinge in lust and I wanted to be closer to Ben and I wanted to show him how much I wanted him right now.

"Ben come here" I said and I pulled him closer to me and I quickly crushed my lips against his. I felt Ben tighten his arms around my waist making me press tightly against him. I took a step backwards and pulled Ben with me so he now had me crushed against the wall. I swept my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth and I slid my tongue against his. I heard him moan against my lips and I smiled against his lips and as I pulled away from him I lightly bit down on his bottom lip which rewarded me with a low groan.

"Wow!" Ben breathed when he pulled away.

"Well follow me" I winked at him.

"There is plenty more where that came from" I flirted as I stepped out of his arms and I slid my right hand into his left and I then started to lead him up to my bedroom. Yes sharing a bed with Ben to cuddle was a big deal for the two of us - but it was something that we both needed and wanted right now.


	24. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Well isn't this different" I teased as Ben closed my bedroom door after both of us as I turned my bedside light on.

"Yes" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Very different" he said as he smiled down at me.

"Come then" I teased.

"Let's get to bed" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I have never heard such an invitation-" he started before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"That I want accept so much" he purred after he pulled away from our kids which made me giggle.

"I love that sound" he said as he dropped my waist and he cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a lovely sound" he advised as he brushed his right thumb along my bottom lip.

"Especially when I'm the one that is making you giggle" he advised.

"I see" I muttered as I started to feel playful.

"I am going to have to keep an eye on you then" I advised as I span us around and his hands dropped from my face.

"Maybe" he chuckled as I dropped my hands from him and I then slowly slid the zip down on my jacket, not breaking my gaze from his.

"Not maybe Ben" I said as I shrugged out of my jacket and I let it drop to the floor which made Ben gulp.

"What's the matter Ben?" I teased as I took a step closer to him.

"Beast got your tongue?" I flirted.

"Erm" he said before he coughed to clear his throat.

"Nothing" he said as he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

"You sure?" I said as I slid a little bit closer to him.

"It would appear that there is something on your mind" I said innocently. It was obviously that the way I was acting was affecting Ben and I enjoyed watching him react to me this way. I had to remind myself that I couldn't pull a move on Ben; so I had to play nice.

"Maybe this would help you" I teased as I slid both of my hands onto his chest and I grinned when he sighed at this contact. I then let a smirk spread across my face before I shoved him and he landed harshly on his back on top of my bed.

"Mal!" he exclaimed.

"Sssh!" I hushed.

"You will wake E and Doug" I reminded him. I didn't want Evie to come and see what was going on in my room; she would get the shock of her life if she saw Ben on my bed with me.

"Sorry" he gulped and as I looked him up and down I grinned.

"Now" I muttered.

"Now" I repeated I said as I slid forward and stood at the edge of my bed in between his legs.

"Now!" I winked at him.

"What do we have here?" I flirted as he smirked at me as he slowly sat up.

"An intruder" I purred as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Yeah" he groaned.

"Well you have just assaulted me" he chuckled.

"Lies!" I cooed.

"You want to see assault?" I smirked. I then quickly jumped onto my bed and straddled Ben.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and I giggled as I rested my head against his chest.

"Your little face" I chuckled.

"What?" he asked and I looked at him and grinned drunkenly at him.

"I keep forgetting that I need to play nice with you" I advised.

"Yeah" he said nervously. I then sat up slightly and placed my hands at either side of his head and grinned down at him.

"I love you Ben" I slurred.

"I love you too Mal" he answered as he slid his hands onto my hips.

"Everything we have means the world to me; I will try not to hurt you ever again" I advised as I lowered myself slightly and brushed my nose against Ben's.

"You don't need to say that; but I value it all the same" he smiled up at me. I chuckled at Ben once more and I pressed my lips against his and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses. The more time went the more that I had to remind myself to slow things down; so before things could go any further when we were drunk I pulled away.

"Come on Beast" I stated and I watched as his face dropped.

"Let's go to sleep" I added and I climbed off him and sat on the bed on the right hand side of him. I watched as he pouted at me and I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I liked you on me like that" he advised and a smug grin spread across my face.

"Well after we get changed for bed-" I started.

"I'll climb back on; if that is what his Majesty wants" I winked at him.

"It is" he confirmed.

"Well hurry and get undressed" I advised as I slid to the edge of my bed and stood up.

"I'm just going to get changed" I stated as I nodded towards my on suite bathroom.

"Ok" he nodded as I started to stagger towards my bathroom.

"It is ok if I sleep topless?" he questioned.

"Of course" I grinned.

"I have seen it all before" I reminded him with a cheeky wink.

"That you have" he chuckled and I walked into my bathroom - very happy with this evening's events.

* * *

 **Here we are guys, the last chapter of the first part of our Learning to Love Series. I hope you really enjoyed it; and as always I am going to post the next part of our story (Learning to Love: Fighting Demons) right after this. So see you on the flipside!**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
